Heroes Of Another Dimension(ANOTHER VER)
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: setelah mengalahkan kaguya,ia diserap oleh sebuah Jutsu yang ditembakkan Zetsu hitam kepadanya,hingga ia terlempar kedalam dunia yang penuh dengan mahluk supranatural
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The Heroes Of Another Dimension(Re Make)

Desclaimer:Anime-Anime yang masuk disini bukan punya saya

Warning:OOC,Garing,Gaje,jelek,Update suka telat ato kecepetan

Chapter 1 Starts

Sorak-sorai kebahagiaan terdengar ketika Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,dan Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya,dan Zetsu Hitam

Ini adalah hal termanis bagi dunia Shinobi,dikarenakan kemenangan mereka yang begitu indah telah berhasil menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi

"Aku tidak menerimanya"

Zetsu yang sudah hampir mati karena Chibaku Tensei milik Sasuke,kini dengan cepat merapal sebuah jutsu

Lalu menembakkannya secara asal kearah aliansi yang sudah berhasil lepas dari Mugen Tsukoyomi milik Madara

" _ **Kinjutsu:…"**_

Zetsu tidak menyebutkan nama jutsunya tapi langsung menembakkannya

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat menghalangi Jutsu itu yang menuju kearah Aliansi Shinobi

*Duar*

Sebuah ledakan besar menghentikan sorak-sorai dari para Aliansi Shinobi sehingga para Aliansi Shinobi melihat keatas

Dan terlihatlah Naruto kini tengah terhisap kedalam Jutsu itu

"hahaha,mati kau Uzumaki"

Ujar Zetsu dengan nada sombong sambil menikmati penerbangannya kearah Chibaku Tensei

"Tch aku tidak bisa keluar"

Batin Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri darisana

Kakashi yang menatap Naruto itu ingin menggunakan Kamui,tapi ia sudah kehabisan Chakra sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakannya

"Sasuke coba gunakan Amnojietikara kepada Naruto"

Ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius kepada Sasuke,untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dengan Jutsu teleportasi milik sasuke

"hm"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan terbelalak kaget melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada diatas dan hanya meninggalkan debu-debu saja

"Naruto,menghilang"

Seluruh Aliansi Shinobi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut sekali karena Naruto menghilang tepat didepan Mereka

*Bersama Naruto*

Sementara Naruto yang sudah terhisap kini terjatuh kedalam sebuah sungai yang besar ditepi kota sehingga mengagetkan seseorang yang sedang memancing di sungai itu

Dengan cepat orang yang memancing itu mendekati apa yang terjatuh tadi

Dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berumur 17 tahun sedang pingsan di dalam sungai

"Ah merepotkan"

Ujar orang itu sambil mengangkat pemuda yang ia temui(Naruto) dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah apertement yang cukup besar dengan banyak kamar tidur,dan sebuah ruang tamu,ditambah satu dapur dan satu kamar mandi

"Bersyukurlah kau bocah,karena ditempat ku masih ada beberapa kamar kosong"

Ujar Pria itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan santai sambil menggendong Naruto di punggungnya

*beberapa hari kemudian*

Naruto mendapati dirinya terbangun disebuah kamar yang asing,dan langit-langit yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali

"ugh dimana aku"

Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit serak sambil berusaha bangun

"ah kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Ujar pria itu dengan nada santai sambil menatap Naruto

"hmm? Kau siapa?"

Tanya Naruto kepada orang itu,sementara orang itu hanya tersenyum

"sebelum bertanya identitas orang,lebih baik kau memberitahukan identitas mu dulu"

Ujar pria itu dengan nada santai kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan

*Skip 5 tahun kemudian*

Sudah lima tahun Naruto tinggal bersama pria itu,pria yang ia ketahui bernama Azazel,seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh

Pada awalnya Naruto tidak percaya dan menatap Azazel penuh ketakutan seperti melihat hantu

Tapi sudah ditenangkan Azazel karena ia berbeda dengan hantu,pada beberapa bulan kemudian Naruto kembali bersekolah ditempat ini dan mendapat nilai terbaik pada pelajaran sejarah

Entah kenapa saya juga tidak tahu tapi sepertinya Naruto pintar kalau soal sejarah

Dan setelah tamat SMA ia langsung kuliah,dan hanya memakan waktu satu tahun untuk lulus dari universitasnya(berkat Azazel)

Sehingga Naruto langsung menjadi guru di sebuah SMA yaitu Kuoh Gakuen

Tempat dari iblis gremory dan Sitri,perlu diketahui bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahui perihal perang besar antara iblis,malaikat jatuh,dan malaikat

Selain itu Azazel memintanya sebagai salah satu orang dalam menyelesaikan masalah di fraksi malaikat jatuh,bila tidak bisa di bilangin maka bunuh saja

Untuk kekuatan Naruto,Azazel sudah ketahui karena Naruto sendiri yang memberi tahu Azazel perihal kekuatannya

Ia juga berteman dengan Vali,salah satu murid Azazel yang tergila-gila dengan bertarung namun bisa buat lagu

Dan yang terakhir ia sangat dihormati oleh banyak pemimpin dan malaikat jatuh meski kokabiel benci padanya

*In Kuoh Gakuen*

"haah bocah-bocah itu masa soal segini gampang masih ada yang remedial"

Batin Naruto menatap kertas hasil ulangan milik beberapa Siswa dikelasnya mengajar

"hmm Cuma Sona Sitri yang berhasil mendapat Nilai KKM sementara Rias Gremory hampir mendekati KKM meski tidak tuntas,haah apa aku tidak berbakat menjadi guru yah?"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengeluh karena tiap kali ulangan mereka kebanyakan dapet merah

"itu mungkin karena Naruto-sensei yang begitu ketat pada penilaian,coba saja kalau salah tidak dihitung mines mungkin mereka banyak yang tuntas"

Ujar salah satu guru disana dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"tapi Tami-sensei kalau tidak begitu mereka tidak akan bisa bersaing di masa depan,karena di masa depan semua dihitung dari segala sisi"

Ujar Naruto yang masih mempertahankan penilaiannya

"maa aku juga tahu itu Naruto-sensei"

Ujar guru yang mencoba menceramahinya dengan nada sedikit tertekuk

"Sudahlah,lebih baik aku mengajari mereka dengan tegas"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada guru yang dipanggil Tami itu

Sementara Tami-sensei pun langsung menjauh karena idealism milik Naruto itu adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan untuk dibantah

*tap tap*

Ada tiga orang murid menghadap kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto bingung karenanya

"Hmm Shibuya Rin,Nao Kamiya,dan Karen Hojo ada apa kalian kesini?"

Tanya Naruto yang menghafal beberapa murid yang diajarinya

"cepat berikan"

Ujar Nao kepada wanita yang bernama Karen,sementara Rin hanya sembunyi dibelakang Nao

"kau saja"

Ujar Karen kepada Nao sementara Nao mendelik kesal kepada karen

"Hmm jadi ada apa ini? bila kalian begini terus aku akan menghukum kalian karena mengganggu jam istirahat ku"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit menyeramkan sehingga ketiga murid wanita itu sedikit ketakutan

"Ka…"

Perkataan Karen berhenti sejenak dikarenakan mereka cukup takut kepada Naruto

'ka?'

Naruto membatin heran kepada ketiga murid wanita yang berada di salah satu kelas yang ia ajari

"Ka…kami ingin membuat Club"

Ujar Karen sambil menyerahkan sebuah formulir pendaftara Club kepada Naruto

"?"

Naruto mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan santai

"etttto Club penelitian Ilmu idol,hmm hei Anggotanya baru tiga,hmm kenapa kalian memberikan ini pada ku?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos kepada ketiga muridnya itu

Sementara muridnya itu tidak tahu mau menjawab apa

"ka…kami ingin anda menjadi guru pembimbing kami"

Ujar Nao dengan cepat sehingga membuat rahang Naruto terasa hampir copot karena mendengar perkataan Nao itu

"ha"

Naruto masih meloading perkataan Nao layaknya sebuah computer yang mengalami Froze

" ingin anda menjadi pembimbing kami"

Ujar Nao lagi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih jelas sehingga beberapa guru lainnya dapat mendengarnya

"ah tidak-tidak aku ini tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada para muridnya itu

"tapi"

Para muridnya itu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu

"maaf cari guru lain saja untuk hal seperti ini"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada para muridnya

"tapi sudah banyak guru kami datangi dan mereka tidak mau"

Ujar Karen dengan nada putus-asa kepada Naruto

Sementara Naruto paling tidak bisa melihat seseorang dalam keadaan putus asa seperti begitu

"Tch haaah oke oke aku akan menjadi pembimbing kalian tapi dengan syarat kalian harus mendapat nilai tuntas dalam ulangan remedial pekan depan bila tidak,aku akan membubarkan club kalian"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada para muridnya itu

"benarkah,meskipun anggota kami Cuma tiga"

Ujar Karen dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"ya,ya,tidak masalah berapa jumlahnya,tapi yang terpenting kalian bisa mencurahkan kreatifitas dengan kemampuan belajar yang tidak menurun maka aku dengan senang hati akan menjadi pembimbing kalian"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil tersenyum,membuat ketiga muridnya merona merah

"hmm?"

Naruto sedikit heran kenapa para muridnya memerah,apakah mereka sedang sakit?

"baiklah kami akan berusaha meraih nilai ketuntasan didalam ulangan remedial pekan depan"

Ujar Karen dengan nada serius disertai anggukan kedua temannya

"baiklah,sudah aku tanda tangani,bawa saja ke osis,bila mereka tidak menyetujuinya bilang ini perintah dari Naruto-sensei"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit serius kepada ketiga muridnya itu

"baik"

Ujar ketiganya dengan wajah sangat bergembira karena pembuatan Clubnya disetujui meskipun rintangannya sangat berat

**SKIP****

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu,meski ada protes dari Osis tapi,semua dapat ditangani dengan bijak oleh Naruto dan kini Naruto berada di sebuah Studio yang ia beli (Uang Azazel) untuk para muridnya

"baiklah,pertama aku ingin tahu bagaimana lagu kalian"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada para muridnya

"ini sensei aku sudah membuatnya"

Ujar Rin sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan katakana

"baiklah mulai"

" _Yuugeru Sashikomu Hikari Terasu Kenban"_ (RIN)

" _Sotto Yubi O Nosete Ano Hi No Kimochi Senritsu Egakidasu_ "(RIN)

" _Kedakaku Saku hana Mitsume Sugata Kasaneta"_ (NAO)

" _Kanaderu Wa On Hibiki Seijaku Ni Kodamashita"_ (NAO)

" _Me O Tojite Kanjiiru Kurayami Hikaru Hamon_ "(KAREN)

" _Imasugu Kono Nami Anata Wa Tsutaetakute_ "(NAO,KAREN,RIN)

" _Hageshiku Afureteru Kono Kimochi,Daiji Na koto Tsutaetai"_ (NAO,KAREN,RIN)

" _Kako O(NAO) Ima O (KAREN) Mirai (RIN) Kotoba Wo Sagasu yo "_ (NAO,KAREN,RIN)

" _Azayaka na Iro matou Hamon wa Kaze ukete Tobitatta_ "(NAO,KAREN,RIN)

" _Kira-Kira To Hikaru Mabushii Sora Eto..."_ (NAO,KAREN,RIN)

Ketiganya pun berhenti bernyanyi sementara Naruto yang mendengarkannya pun mulai menilainya

"untuk lagunya sudah cukup bagus,tapi kalian belum membuat musiknya yah?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada para muridnya sehingga para muridnya menunduk

"baiklah,kalian persiapkan Koreografi dan gerakan dari lagu itu,sementara aku yang akan mengurus Musik serta Costume kalian"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada para muridnya

"eh"

Para muridnya menatap Naruto heran

"kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada para muridnya

"ah tidak,tadi sensei bilang Costume,jangan-jangan"

Karen menatap Naruto sangat heran ditambah anggukan teman-temannya

"ya benar,aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian dalam pertandingan Love Live Di Kota Kuoh,tapi karena tidak ada Idol sekolah di Kuoh maka kita langsung lolos dan akan berkompetisi di Tokyo memang kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada Muridnya

"eeh"

Para muridnya menatap Naruto dengan wajah cemas

"ah kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada para muridnya

"kami belum siap"

Ujar para muridnya dengan serentak

"ah untuk itu,tenang saja kita masih mempunyai waktu sekitar satu bulan untuk bersiap,kurasa hal itu sudah cukup"

Ujar Naruto kepada para muridnya itu

"Sensei bercanda kan?"

Tanya Nao dengan nada serius kepada gurunya itu

Sementara Naruto tersenyum tanda ia serius kepada para muridnya itu

"hwaaa kita harus membuat beberapa lagu lagi"

Ujar Nao dengan nada sedikit panik kepada teman-temannya itu

"ah untuk itu kalian bisa menggunakan beberapa lagu yang ku(Vali) buat kok,nanti akan saya kasih"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada para Murid

Sementara para murid dengan cepat menatap Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"ya,ya aku akan berikan Nanti yang pasti fokuslah kepada lagu ini dan ulangan kalian hari selasa"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil mengemasi barangnya dan akan beranjak pergi

"baik"

*****SKIP********

Tak terasa sudah cukup sore,kini Naruto beranjak pulang melewati taman Kuoh,dan ia melihat ada seorang pemuda berdiri terkaku menatap wanita didepannya yang menggunakan baju kekurangan bahan dan akan menusukkan sesuatu kepada pria didepannya

"Yuuma-chan ini bohong kan"

Ujar pria yang berada didepannya

"pria itu,mirip…ah bukan dia adalah murid ku yang paling mesum Hyodou Issei,aku harus menolongnya"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada dirinya sendiri dan melesat kearah mereka berdua

"matilah dengan tenang Issei-kun"

Ujar Yuuma(Raynare) dengan nada santai sambil melesatkan tombak cahaya miliknya kepada Issei sementara issei hanya menutup matanya

*Trang*

Dengan cepat Tombak cahaya itu ditahan oleh sebuah kunai cabang tiga

"haah oi kau ini pria atau wanita,kenapa kau mau ditusuk oleh wanita,dasar"

Ujar Naruto menyadarkan Issei,dengan cepat Issei membuka matanya dan melihat guru sadistnya berada didepannya sambil menahan tombak cahaya itu dengan kunai cabang tiga miliknya

"Na..Naruto-sama"

Dengan cepat Yuuma menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh ketakutan

"kenapa kau melakukan ini Raynare? Dan juga berhenti menyebutkan dengan sebutan'sama' itu membuat ku merinding"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada salah satu bawahan dari Azazel yang akan menusuk Issei

"Eh Naruto-sensei mengenalnya?"

Tanya Issei dengan nada heran kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum santai

"ya,dia adalah bawahan teman ku"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Issei

Sementara Issei jadi merinding memikirkan seperti apa teman Naruto itu

"Kenapa Naruto-sama menahan ku,dia harus dimusnahkan kata Azazel-sama"

Ujar Raynare dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

Sementara Naruto menatapnya heran

"Azazel tidak pernah menyuruh bawahannya untuk membunuh seseorang"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Raynare

"tapi kata Kokabiel-sama,Azazel-sama yang memerintahkannya"

Ujar Raynare dengan nada kaget kepada Naruto

"ya ampun,kerjaannya si tua Bangka maniak perang itu yah?,baiklah ku beri tahun kau di tipu olehnya,sekarang pergilah ke sungai kota dan temui Azazel disana lalu minta maaf lah karena ketidak tahuan mu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius dan panjang lebar

"Ba,baiklah"

Ujar Raynare yang dengan cepat menghilang dari sana meninggalkan bulu gagak

"hmm Issei aku minta maaf atas perbuatan bawahan teman ku"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Issei sementara Isse hanya mengangguk

"dan kalian bertiga kenapa kalian tidak membantunya ketika hampir dibunuh?"

Tanya Naruto kepada beberapa orang yang bersembunyi didalam semak-semak

"jadi kau mengetahuinya Sensei?"

Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh bak gitar spanyol

Lalu keluarlah tiga orang itu dari semak-semak karena ketahuan Naruto

"hmm nilai 38 Rias Gremory,Nilai 31 Koneko Tojo,Nilai 35 Akeno Himejima"

Ujar Naruto sambil memanggil ketiga orang itu

Sementara ketiga orang itu rasanya tertohok karena mendengar nilai sejarah mereka

"hei apa salahnya,tidak semua orang punya kepintaran seperti sensei"

Ujar Rias dengan nada marah kepada Naruto

"dan Nilai 6 Hyodou Issei"

Ujar Naruto menatap issei,sementara issei malah tersenyum malu-malu karena nilainya yang terlalu buruk

"baiklah bisa kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik?"

To Be Continued

AN: hora Author balik lagi nih dengan remake dari The Heroes Of Another dimension,gimana tambah gaje?,maaf kalau begitu Author masih dalam proses ulangan akhir semester sehingga membuat fic gaje hehehe

Naruto:bilang aja lu payah bikinnya

(Ditohok Gae Bolg)

Karen;udah jangan begitu

Author:karen kau adalah penyelamatku(nangis lebay sambil meluk Karen)

Karen: Author Hentai

(Ditampar Karen)

Author:oke kita ketemu minggu depan(kalo bisa)


	2. chapter 2

Naruto The Heroes Of Another Dimension(Re Make)

Desclaimer:Anime-Anime yang masuk disini bukan punya saya

Warning:OOC,Garing,Gaje,jelek,Update suka telat ato kecepetan

Chapter 2 Starts

Bunyi gema dari deru angin terus menerpa malam itu,malam dimana Naruto menemukan muridnya hampir terbunuh karena seorang malaikat jatuh yang diperdaya oleh atasannya

Dan disaat yang bersamaan di sebuah Negara besar yang sedang berkembang tengah terjadi kecelakaan dimana sang pengemudi mengemudikan kendaraan yang bernama Mobil dengan kecepatan secepat kilat yaitu 20 km/jam

Kembali ke cerita

"baiklah bisa kita bicarakan ini? Naruto-sensei"

Ujar Rias dengan nada santai kepada Naruto,yang kini sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan santai

"hmm,kurasa kalian harus memberitahu orang mesum ini tentang apa yang terjadi"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil menunjuk Issei yang kini sedang menatap bingung

"tidak,aku ingin bertanya kepada Naruto-sensei"

Ujar Rias dengan nada kekeh pada pendapatnya

"hmm,jawaban itu bisa kau dapat bila kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai ketuntasan pada remedial sejarah di kelas mu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada mereka bertiga

"tidak,aku ingin jawaban itu sekarang"

Ujar Rias kekeh pada pendiriannya

"aku menolak,sekarang jika ingin tahu kalian bertiga harus mendapat nilai tuntas pada ulangan remedial ku,baru aku kasih tahu,bila tidak berhasil kalian harus mencobanya lagi pada ulangan yang akan datang"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai lalu pergi berlalu dari situ menuju kearah apertement miliknya bersama Azazel

"Naruto-sensei,kau orang yang sangat misterius"

Ujar Rias dalam hening menatap kepergian Naruto

"baiklah Hyodou Issei,sekarang pulanglah,dan besok tunggu seorang dari club ku untuk menjemput mu"

Ujar Rias dengan nada santai,sementara Issei hanya bisa mengangguk santai tanda ia mengerti

SKIP*

Kini kembali bersama Naruto,dimana Naruto tengah membuat sebuah Melody dari lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh murid-muridnya itu,entah sejak kapan Naruto bisa memainkan music,itu adalah hal yang sangat membingungkan(Author juga gak tahu)

Dengan petikan gitar layaknya sebuah permainan music yang begitu indah kini naruto telah berhasil menyelesaikan permintaan dari muridnya itu,mungkin ini yang disebut jenius

tang tinng tung*

Sebuah bunyi tiba-tiba terdengar,dengan cepat Naruto melihat kearah bunyi itu

Namun ia melihat handphone miliknya dan tertulis disitu panggilan dari Azazel

"Hmm?"

Naruto sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa Azazel menelponnya malam-malam begini jadi dengan cepat Naruto mengangkatnya

"halo Naruto"

Panggil Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"ada apa Azazel?"

Tanya Naruto yang mendengar suara Azazel serius sekali

"kau bersiaplah,Baraqiel akan menjemput mu"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius,sementara Naruto yang sudah merapikan Gitar listrik miliknya ia pun mengangguk santai sambil berdehem

Lalu dengan cepat sambungan telpon Azazel terputus,sementara Naruto hanya menatap santai hal itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Orange Hitam (liat Di Boruto)

kcakakckaka*

Suara gagak berbunyi menandakan kemunculan Baraqiel di depan Naruto

"yo Baraqiel lama tidak jumpa"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Baraqiel

"benar Naruto-sama,sekarang anda akan menjalankan misi bersama saya di kekaisaran Britania"

Ujar Baraqiel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum santai dan mengangguk

"Ayo kita selesaikan misi ini"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius sambil menyerigai penuh kemenangan

DI INGGRIS*

Kini sesampainya Naruto dan Baraqiel di inggris tepatnya di britania raya,bisa terlihat bahwa kota itu sudah kacau balau

Dan orang yang paling terlibat adalah seorang wanita berbaju zirah hitam dengan rambut pirang pucat disertai tatapan mata yang penuh dengan keputus-asaan

"Aku gagal"

Ujar Wanita itu,yang terus menerus menyerang kota itu secara membabi buta

"baraqiel tolong ungsikan dulu beberapa penduduk,aku akan melawannya"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada memimpin sementara Baraqiel hanya mengangguk dan menghilang menuju ke semua rumah-rumah untuk mengungsikan orang

"ho jadi kau dalang dari semua ini"

Ujar Naruto berbicara kepada Wanita itu,sementara Wanita itu hanya menatap Naruto penuh keputus-asaan

"bebaskan aku dari keputus-asaan ini"

Ujar wanita itu dengan nada penuh dengan putus-asa

Namun ia terus menyerang secara membabi buta kepada Naruto

Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyuubi dan Bijuu lainnya karena mereka Naruto bisa memiliki kelincahan lebih dibanding sebelumnya

"Tch cepat dan kuat sekali"

Batin Naruto melihat perempuan itu

"bila ku lihat kemampuannya berpedang sekitar B,dan untuk serangan-serangan itu adalah A,sekarang waktunya mengamuk"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius disertai seringaian penuh kemenangan

slash*

Dengan cepat Naruto bersunshin kebelakang wanita itu,sementara itu wanita itu menyadarinya dan langsung menebaskan pedang itu kearah Naruto

"bahaya"

Batin Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia melakukan kayang guna menghindari pedang itu dan beberapa kali bersalto kebelakang

" _Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ "

Ujar Naruto lalu membuat seribu bayangan dan semua bayangan itu menyerang kearah wanita itu

Namun dengan cepat Wanita itu mengangkat pedangnya itu sehingga lebih tinggi dari kepalanya

" _Excalibur…..Morgan_ "

Dengan cepat pedang itu menjadi sebuah serangan AoE yang sangat mematikan dan mebumi hanguskan seluruh bunshin Naruto dan menghancurkan satu deretan gedung-gedung

"kuat sekali serangan itu bahkan langsung menghancurkan gedung-gedung itu,mungkin itu setara dengan Fuuton Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken"

Batin Naruto menatap serangan itu

"Tch bila saja link ku dan para bijuu tidak terputus maka aku bisa meminta saran mereka"

(penjelasannya di chapter depan yang jelas Naruto Cuma bisa menggunakan chakra para bijuu tapi tidak bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengan mereka)

Batin Naruto dengan penuh rasa kesal

trang trang trang*

Dengan kunai cabang tiganya Naruto mencoba mengimbangi pedang dari wanita itu namun itu semua cukup sia-sia karena banyak kunai cabang tiganya malah hancur karena tebasan pedang itu

"tch aku kehabisan Kunai"

Batin Naruto merutuki Kunainya yang habis

" _Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ "

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali membuat seribu bayangannya lagi

Namun berbeda dari yang tadi,karena wanita itu malah memainkan pedangnya untuk menghancurkan bunshin Naruto dan tidak menggunakan serangan AoE miliknya

"aku bisa membuat waktu"

Batin Naruto,lalu dengan cepat dan dibantu beberapa Bunshin kini Naruto membuat sebuah Rasenggan yang sangat besar

Selagi menunggu bosnya menyelesaikan jutsu itu para bunshin terus berusaha menahan serangan dari wanita itu

Sampai akhirnya Wanita itu menghancurkan semua Bunshin dan tinggal Bunshin yang bersama Naruto

"baiklah selesai,terima ini wanita berpedang _Yoton Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken_ "

Dengan cepat Naruto melemparkan Jutsunya kearah wanita itu,tak mau kalah wanita itu tersenyum puas melihat ada lawan yang berhasil membuatnya tersudutkan

" _Excalibur….Morgan_ "

Dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar wanita itu menembakkan serangan AoE miliknya lagi dan kini beradu dengan _Yoton Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken_ Milik Naruto

Blarrrr*

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi menandakan imbang nya serangan dari mereka berdua

Namun setelah selesai dari ledakan itu kini terlihatlah wanita itu tersenyum rambut pirang pucatnya menjadi pirang cerah ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang sudah bersinar terang dan perlahan menghilang

Namun sebelum menghilang ia sempat bicara sedikit

"Jaga dunia ini untuk ku"

Ujarnya dengan lembut dan tubuhnya menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya

"tentu saja"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai menatap menghilangnya wanita itu

sret*

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada yang aneh,ia dengan cepat melihat kearah tangan kanannya

Dan terbentuk sebuah coretan kecil namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya dan hanya langsung menuju ketempat Baraqiel

Dengan santai Baraqiel berjalan kearah Naruto

"bagaimana sudah selesai?"

Tanya Baraqiel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya santai

"ya sudah selesai,sekarang bisakah,kau mengantar ku pulang"

Ujar Naruto santai kepada Baraqiel,sementara Baraqiel pun menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang khas yaitu datar

"baiklah kalau begitu Naruto-sama"

Ujar Baraqiel santai lalu mengantar Naruto pulang dengan teleport yang ia punya

Sementara itu ketika Naruto ingin kekamarnya ia melihat jam dinding

"Shimatta,aku bakalan telat"

Ujar Naruto serius karena Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi jadi ia dengan cepat mandi dan dengan cepat memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam untuk mengajar

Sambil berlari dengan cepat Naruto ke sekolah membawa tasnya sebagai alat penampung nilai dari Siswa dan nama-nama dari siswa yang begitu nakal

"hari ini ada ujian remedial yang ku janjikan di kelas X-5 yah,kalau begitu aku harus cepat"

Ujar Naruto dalam hati dan berlari ditambah dengan sedikit chakra sehingga ia bisa dilihat sebagai atlit pelari tercepat

IN KUOH GAKUEN*

Dengan cepat Naruto berhasil mencapai ruang kelasnya meski dengan terengah-engah

Dan ia melihat keadaan kelas yang ia yakin sedari tadi ribut menjadi hening seketika

"baiklah sekarang kita ujian perbaikan,barangsiapa yang nilainya dibawah lima puluh maka akan menghadapi remedial lagi minggu depan"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada para muridnya

"baiklah remedial ke lima puluh kali akan dilakukan di kelas ini"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai,sementara para muridnya dan Koneko malah tegang dengan ulangan perbaikan ini

Karena Naruto pernah meluluskan seorang yang jenius dari clan sitri waktu itu dengan nilai sejarah dibawah rata-rata yaitu dengan nilai tiga puluh empat

"Soal pertama….."

(saya skip soalnya,karena susah nyarinya)

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian

"baiklah kumpul lembar jawaban kalian,sensei akan priksa dan bagi yang tidak tuntas kalian akan remedial lagi"

Ujar Naruto sambil mengumpulkan seluruh kertas ulangan dari para muridnya

"Cepat sekali..kalau seperti ini bagaimana kita bisa tuntas"

Ujar beberapa murid disana dengan nada sedikit putus-asa

"saya hanya mengajarkan kamu supaya bertindak cepat dan tepat di waktu yang darurat sehingga kalian bisa melewatinya di masa depan"

Ujar Naruto santai kepada para murid sambil mengambil semua kertas itu

"baiklah"

Naruto dengan cepat memeriksa

"Kirisaki Chitoge 40"

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menunduk kesal karena ia butuh 10 poin lagi untuk lulus

"Ichijou Raku 15"

Yang dipanggil itu dengan cepat melongo karena nilainya menurun lagi

"Midorima Shintaro 56"

Yang dipanggil kini ia menundukkan kepala,ia merasa persentasi tebakannya menurun

"hebat si Shintaro bisa lepas dari remedial"

Ujar salah satu teman mereka yang lain

"Akashi Seijuuro 78"

Sang pemilik Emperor Eye ini merasa cukup senang setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat nilai 49

"Kuroko Tetsuya 50"

Sementara sang pemain bayangan itu hanya menghela nafas lega,karena berhasil lolos

"Natsuki Subaru 30"

"Haah remedial lagi"

Ujar yang dipanggil dengan nada lelah karena remedial terus

"Murasakibara Atsushi 47"

Sementara yang ini tidak peduli sama sekali tentang nilainya

"Kagami Taiga 03"

"ha"

Para siswa dikelas itu tiba-tiba melongo karena sejelek-jeleknya nilai orang tidak aka nada orang yang mendapat nilai seperti itu apalagi pada soal pilihan ganda

"Matou Sakura 53"

"yatta aku berhasil lolos"

Ujar wanita berambut ungu itu dengan wajah penuh kelegaan

"Tojo Koneko 48"

"maaf Bucho aku tidak lolos"

Itulah yang menjadi kata-kata koneko yang memiliki penyesalan

"Kirigiri Kyouko 35"

"tch tidak tuntas lagi kah?"

"Sera Mizuki 90"

"Ha…."

Seluruh siswa tercengang mendengarnya,karena ada yang berhasil mendapat nilai bagus pada mata pelajaran Naruto-sensei

"Sisanya tidak tuntas"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada cepat sambil merapikan kertas ulangan mereka

"kalian ini meski sudah ku turunkan tingkat soalnya masih saja kalian kesulitan,tapi tidak masalah karena sudah ada beberapa orang yang tuntas,bagi yang tidak tuntas belajarlah pada yang tuntas"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada para muridnya

"baiklah sekarang buka buku kalian kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran"

Lalu berlangsunglah pelajaran sejarah sampai jam istirahat yang pertama

SKIP*

Dengan cepat Naruto kini memeriksa semua pr yang dikumpulkan kepadanya

Entah kenapa ia menerima pr yang dikerjakan disekolah,mungkin karena ia ingin menghargai niat kerja mereka

"tapi ia tersenyum melihat pekerjaan mereka,yang banyak salah"

"lain kali aku akan mengadakan remedial bersama saja"

Batin Naruto tersenyum santai

Lalu dengan santai ia memakan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah,yaitu ramen instan

Seperti biasa ramen adalah makanan para dewa,mau dimana saja

Setelah kegiatan yang berada disekolah kini Naruto sedang berada dirumah sambil menikmati secangkir the manis ditemani oleh sekotak dango ditambah dengan suasana hening menambah kesan santai

Tang Ting Tung*

Sebuah bunyi kembali dari ponsel Naruto,dan tertulis disitu ada nama Vali yang menelponnya

"hmm? Tumben Vali Menelpon,biasanya dia akan datang sendiri"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil mengangkat handphone miliknya

"ada apa Vali?"

Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi

"ini Azazel bukan vali"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"ada apa Azazel?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai sambil meminum tehnya

"datanglah menuju sungai di pinggir kota,disitu aku akan memberikan misi"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada santai,lalu dengan cepat Naruto bersunshin menuju tempat yang Azazel tunjukkan

"ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto yang sudah sampai di tempat itu

"Raynare kemarilah"

Ujar Azazel sambil menyuruh seorang bawahannya datang kepadanya

"ya ada apa Azazel-sama?"

Tanya Raynare dengan nada cukup takut-takut

"hukuman mu adalah,kau harus mengabdi pada Naruto seumur hidup mu"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Raynare

"ha?"

Naruto tiba-tiba cengo mendengar apa yang Azazel katakan,karena ia disuruh datang untuk menjadi pemilik dari salah satu bawahannya?

"kenapa Naruto apa kau tidak suka?"

Tanya Azazel dengan nada heran kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto yang baru bisa pulih langsung menyemprot Azazel

"kenapa kau melakukan itu bodoh"

Teriak Naruto kepada Azazel sementara Azazel hanya menatap Raynare Kasihan

"apa yang kurang darinya Naruto,kau lihat dia,body nya cukup bagus,yang terpenting dia cukup manis bukan? Kau bisa melakukan * bila mau"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada mencoba memperngaruhi Naruto

"hei aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada marah meskipun ia sedikit memerah karena perkataan Azazel membuatnya malu

"hmm apa kau homo?"

"ha"

Naruto langsung cengo mendengar Azazel berkata seperti itu dengan nada polos

"baiklah-baiklah entah kenapa melihat mu polos seperti itu membuat ku ingin menghajar mu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil sedikit menahan tangannya yang ingin memukul Azazel

"ahaha sudah kuduga,kau memang orang terbaik,kalau begitu Raynare mulai sekarang kau tinggal di dalam apertement itu temani Naruto,Layani dia seperti tuan mu"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada memerintah,sementara Raynare hanya hormat layaknya pejuang NKRI

SKIP*

" _Hashire Sori Yo_ "

Suara menggema disekitar Kota kuoh menandakan akan tibanya hari natal

" _Kaze No You Ni_ "

Menghembuskan angina kehidupan,mempringati hari juruselamat bagi umat beragama Kristiani

" _Tsukimihara Wo_ "

Lantunannya memperindah hari natal ini

" _Padoru Padoru_ "

Dan yang ini jangan dibahas,karena kalian pasti tahu siapa yang menyanyikan lagu ini

Ya,lagu yang lagi populer di kalangan anak muda Padoru-padoru yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang yang mengaku Nero Julius sang kaisar Nero

Tentu saja lagu itu mengundang perhatian dan minat para anak muda,dikarenakan musiknya yang enak didengar

Bahkan sudah dibuat albumnya

Naruto menatap Kota Kuoh yang sudah turun salju,tanda musim dingin telah datang,dan hari libur akan tiba

Dimana libur akan hari natal,dan mengakhiri semester satu dengan penuh harapan yang indah

Meskipun hampir semua muridnya tidak tuntas pada mata pelajaran yang ia ajari,tapi ia tetap santai dan tenang

Dikala sambil menikmati sekotak biscuit yang dibuat dari kota roma yang bernama Biskuit Roma, dan dimakan oleh semua orang di club sepak bola AS Roma

tang ting tung*

Suara telpon menggema dari Azazel mengganggu malam Natal dari Naruto

"Naruto-sama apa telponnya tidak diangkat?"

Tanya Raynare yang terlihat kebingungan karena Naruto tidak mengangkat Telponnya

"aku lagi malas mengangkatnya"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya

Blarr*

Pintu dengan cepat diledakkan oleh Azazel yang tengah marah karena Naruto tidak mengangkat Telpon darinya

Seperti seorang wanita memergoki pacarnya tengah selingkuh Azazel dengan cepat mendapati Naruto

"kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?"

Tanya Azazel dengan nada serius

"aku lagi malas saja,pasti misi lagi aku jadi bosan dengan misi yang kau berikan,karena semuanya pasti bawahan mu lagi yang membangkang"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Azazel

"tenang saja misi kali ini adalah tentang hubungan antar mitologi"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto sementara Naruto yang menatapnya heran

"kau diminta menghajar salah satu dewa di dunia bawah karena dewa itu sedang menjadi Otaku"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada sedikit Sweetdrop

"ha?"

Naruto merasa ada seperti palu godan menghantam kepalanya

jadi ia disuruh melakukan misi aneh lagi?

"aku menolaknya"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel karena ia tidak ingin menghadapi Dewa yang menjadi Otaku

"tenang saja,kali ini aku akan membayar mu lebih tinggi"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan

"jadi apakah itu?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel,sementara itu Azazel hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan santai

"tenang saja Hades yang akan memberikannya"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto sementara Naruto sedang menimang-nimang tawaran Azazel

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Ujar Naruto akhirnya menyetujui permintaan dari Azazel,sementara itu Azazel tersenyum santai

"baguslah,kalau begitu masuklah kedalam lubang ini"

Ujar Azazel sambil membuka sebuah lubang yang berwarna-warni

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Lalu Naruto dengan santai masuk kedalam lubang itu sementara itu Azazel hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Naruto

Lalu setelah Naruto masuk kedalam lubang itu,ia melihat seorang pria berbaju zirah hitam dengan warna rambut emas dan matanya juga emas

"jadi anda utusan Azazel-dono"

Ujarnya dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"benar"

Naruto hanya menjawab singkat kepada pria itu,sementara itu pria itu hanya tersenyum

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Hypinos God Of Sleep"

Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto

Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum santai,dan ketika ia sadar, ia mulai melihat tempatnya itu

Ia melihat sebuah padang bunga yang indah, ditambah dengan struktur langit yang sangat indah ditambah suhu disini tidak terlalu panas, dan tidak terlalu dingin

"sepertinya anda kaget dengan keadaan disini, sekarang perkenankan saya mengantar anda ke tempat misi anda"

Ujar Hypinos dengan nada santai kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum

"baik"

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang entah kenapa Naruto bisa cepat sekali Akrab dengan dewa di dunia bawah

Mungkin karena kekuatannya setara dewa

Dan ketika mereka sudah beberapa lama berjalan sampailah mereka disebuah lingkaran warna-warni lainnya dengan seorang pria berzirah hitam dengan rambut silver sedang menari dengan lagu yang sangat Naruto kenal

" _Hashire Sori Yo_ "

" _Kaze No You Ni_ "

" _Tsukimihara Wo_ "

" _Padoru Padoru_ "

Lagu yang sangat terkenal di dunianya sehingga membuat Naruto Sweetdrop

"Ini dia Naruto-dono tolong buat dia menjadi Normal"

Ujar Hypinos dengan nada memohon kepada Naruto

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau menjadi Normal,aku ingin seperti ini terus"

Ujar pria berambut perak itu(Thanatos) dengan nada kesal kepada Hypinos

"kau membuat Hades-sama Repot"

Ujar Hypinos dengan nada serius kepada Thanatos

"apa peduli ku"

Ujar Thanatos,sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap Sweetdrop kepada Thanatos

"kalau kau meninggalkan pos mu sebagai dewa kematian maka angka kematian manusia akan menurun,dan bila itu terjadi bumi akan hancur karena banyaknya manusia"

Ujar Hypinos dengan nada serius kepada Thanatos

"aku tidak mau,kau tahu jika aku membuat mereka mati,maka aku akan kehilangan kesenangan ku lagi sebagai Otaku disini"

Ujar Thanatos dengan nada serius

"kenapa? Bukankah mereka langsung ke underworld ketika mati?"

Tanya Naruto kepada Thanatos,sementara itu Thanatos hanya menatap Naruto penuh dengan wajah keputus-asaan

"kau memang benar,tapi mereka akan terlihat menyeramkan bila menari dalam wujud roh, apa kau pernah melihat tengkorak menari dengan lantunan music para otaku?"

Tanya Thanatos dengan nada serius kepada Naruto,sementara itu Naruto hanya berpikir dua kali

"benar juga yah,itu akan menjadi hal yang mengerikan"

Ujar Naruto yang akhirnya setuju dengan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Thanatos tentang Tengkorak kalo menari itu mengerikan sekali

"hahaha, tenang saja, bukan kah hanya Roh, dan roh itu menngambil rupa dari tubuh kita dulu"

Ujar Suara seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang dilawan Naruto ketika berada di Britania Raya dengan penampilan yang berbeda,kali ini ia memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan topi santa diatasnya(Saber Alter Crismast ver)

"ka..kau"

Naruto hanya tercekak kaget melihat orang yang ia lawan ada di sini

"Hei kenapa kau bisa ada disini"

Bukan Naruto yang bertanya melainkan Hypinos yang kaget bisa ada Roh yang mencapai tempat itu

"bukan kah kau pengaturnya?"

Tanya Naruto Sweetdrop kepada Hypinos dengan air keringat sebesar biji jagung di kepalanya

"ada apa ini?"

Tanya Hades dengan nada serius yang ditemani oleh seorang pria berjanggut panjang yang bernama Zeus

"tidak Hades-sama hanya Thanatos tidak mau kembali ke sifat awalnya, dan ada roh berhasil mencapai tempat ini"

Ujar Hypinos sambil menunduk, sementara itu Hades mendengar lantunan music dari dunia luar dan lagunya masih Padoru-Padoru sehingga ia merasa sedikit tenang dan damai

"ahh begitu toh"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai kepada Naruto,Thanatos,Hypinos,dan Hades

"hmm apa kau mengetahui sesuatu adik ku?"

Tanya Hades dengan nada heran kepada Zeus

"ya,bagaimana jika Naruto kita jadikan dewa"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada ceria kepada mereka semua yang ada disana

"ha"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berasa Langit seolah-olah menimpanya

"ah benar juga"

Tiba-tiba Hades juga terdengar setuju dengan pengangkatan ini

"eh"

Naruto masih belum paham apa yang terjadi disini

"baiklah kalau begitu Naruto sekarang kau menjadi Dewa pemegang ke normalan di dunia ini"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada serius mengangkat Naruto menjadi Dewa Normal

"ha? Kenapa ini?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada Zeus dan hades sementara Zeus memegangi kepalanya yang cukup sakit karena melihat Naruto yang belum paham

"Begini,kami mengangkat mu menjadi dewa karena kau adalah manusia pertama yang bisa normal dengan kami para dewa, dan juga jika kau menjadi dewa kau bisa bebas kapan saja masuk kedalam Elysion ini sehingga kau bisa membawakan beberapa oleh-oleh kepada Thanatos yaitu barang-barang otaku atau permainan dan sejenisnya"

Ujar Zeus panjang lebar, hal itu membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti

Tapi ketika ia sadar akan suatu hal

"Eh, jadi aku harus memberikan Thanatos seperti majalah Jumpu,atau Shonen begitu?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada kaget kepada Zeus dan Hades

Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh mereka berdua dengan wajah polos

"tapi kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada kedua dewa kelas atas itu

"karena,kami malu mengakui bahwa dewa Mitologi Yunani sudah banyak berkurang akibat insiden Great War Mitologi Injil,akibat ledakan waktu itu banyak dewa kami yang musnah langsung sehingga banyak posisi yang kosong"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada serius dan nada sedikit malu kepada Naruto sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh

"aku mau pulang"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada semua dewa itu

"kau bisa membuat perdamaian menjadi nyata di banyak dimensi loh"

Ujar Zeus memberikan penawaran terakhir,dan penawaran ini yang paling tidak bisa di tolak oleh Naruto,karena ia cinta kedamaian

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Ujar Naruto yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi dewa Normal sekarang dalam Mitologi Yunani

"baiklah sekarang, kau harus mencari bawahan mu, yang akan menemani mu dalam perjalanan mu mendamaikan banyak dunia"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai kepada Naruto, sementara itu Naruto menatap beberapa orang yang masih belum paham apa yang terjadi

Entah kenapa dua orang dewa ini memiliki tingkat penganalisaan yang sangat payah

Naruto menatap Wanita yang pernah menjadi lawan tarungnya di Britania,ia pun dengan cepat menunjuk wanita itu

"Hmm?"

Sementara yang di tunjuk hanya heran kenapa dia di tunjuk

"baiklah kalau begitu sekarang Arthuria kamu bisa berbalik dan perlihatkan punggung mu"

Ujar Zeus, Sementara itu wanita yang bernama Arthuria itu hanya menurut dan membalikkan badannya

Hal itu membuat Zeus sedikit Sweetdrop,melihatnya

"baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, perbuatlah 'itu' untuk mendapatkan Kontrak"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai sambil menunjukkan semangat masa muda

"aku tidak pernah mendengar kontrak seperti ini"

Ujar Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena paham apa yang dimaksud Zeus

Sementara itu Arthuria masih tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini

"ciih"

Sementara tu Zeus mendecih kesal seperti anak kecil

"tadi kau bilang'ciih' betulkan?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal kepada Zeus

"sudahlah,sekarang kau sentuh punggungnya"

Ujar Hades melerai pertengkaran kedua dewa didepannya(karena Naruto udah jadi dewa)

"baik"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengikuti perintah Hades

"baiklah ikuti perkataan ku"

Ujar Hades dengan nada santai sambil melihat Naruto,sementara itu Naruto hanya melihatnya santai

" _Tubuh mu terbentuk atas kehendakku_ "

" _Takdir ku aku sendiri yang menentukan_ "

" _aku memaksa mu untuk menjadi pelayan ku_ "

" _Mulai sekarang dan selama-lamanya_ "

Setelah itu terbentuklah sebuah segel di punggung Arthuria

Sementara Arthuria merasa terbakar karena segel itu

"Pa..panas"

Ujar Arthuria dengan nada sedikit pelan kepada Naruto sementara itu naruto yang melihat itu menjadi cukup kaget

"kenapa dengan mu?"

Tanya Naruto panic dengan keadaan pelayan barunya

"tidak apa-apa Cuma merasa sedikit terbakar"

Ujar Arthuria dengan nada sedikit perih karena rasa terbakar di punggungnya

"tenang saja, hal itu wajar jika roh yang kamu jadikan pelayan, dia akan mendapat tubuh baru dan tidak akan bisa mati sebelum tuannya mati"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai, sementara itu Naruto kelihatannya belum sadar akan bahaya yang akan terjadi bila ia menjadikan orang lain sebagai pelayannya

"Naruto, ada batasan jumlah yang bisa kau reinkarnasikan jadi pelayan mu,karena sekarang kau dewa baru, jadi untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mu kau harus berlatih satu lawan satu dengan ku, sejauh mana kekuatan mu aku ingin lihat, agar aku tahu berapa orang yang bisa kau reinkarnasikan"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai kepada Naruto, sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Zeus

"Ayo kita coba"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius, namun sebuah memory tentang skil dewa Normal sudah terlintas di benaknya tiba-tiba

"apanya yang dewa Normal"

Batin Naruto melihat kekuatannya adalah *

ZEUS VS NARUTO*

Kini mereka saling berhadapan di sebuah Training ground di awan Olympus

tak tak tak*

Jual beli pukulan terjadi antara Naruto dengan Zeus

" ** _Lightning Bolt Supreme_** "

Dengan cepat Zeus menembakkan petir-petirnya kearah Naruto

Sret sret blar*

Dengan cepat Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan dari Zeus,sementara itu Zeus mencoba menembakkan jurusnya terus menerus

" ** _Normally Activity_** "

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah medan dimana Zeus sekarang tidak bisa menggunakan Jurusnya karena Normally Activity bisa meniadakan segala macam jenis element,sihir,chakra,fold,dan cosmo

"ho pintar juga"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum

Ketika Zeus ingin melewati Medan milik Naruto

" ** _Universe Very Big Gravity_** "

Dengan cepat Naruto menciptakan medan Gravitasi yang sangat berat sehingga Zeus sedikit tertahan

"Dia pintar,dan juga hebat dalam menggunakan Jurus barunya,kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini"

" ** _Lightning Great Armor_** "

Dengan cepat Zeus menggunakan Armor petirnya yang sangat kuat

"kurasa itu akan sangat merepotkan"

Batin Naruto,

Lalu ketika Naruto ingin Masuk kedalam Mode Rikudou

Tiba-tiba ia tidak dapat masuk kedalam mode apapun

"Kenapa ini?"

Batin Naruto kaget melihat ia tidak bisa memasuki Rikudou Mode,padahal ia bisa memasukinya dulu

"Naruto, kekuatan mu tereset karena ada kekuatan baru yang kau miliki,sehingga kekuatan lama mu menghilang"

Ujar Zeus yang seakan tahu kenapa Naruto menjadi kaget

Naruto merasa sedikit Down karena ia baru mengetahui bahwa kekuatannya menghilang karena ia menjadi dewa

"tenang saja, kalau untuk jenis kekuatan mu itu, kurasa mereka ada di Kyoto karena semua kekuatan mu yang dulu berasal dari Yokai bukan"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto yang mengetahui ternyata ia masih bisa melihat kekuatan dari teman-temannya itu pun akhirnya tersenyum

"yang akan kau lihat di Kyoto adalah para Yokai di tubuh mu sedang menikmati hari-harinya"

Ujar Zeus mencoba menghentikan kesalah pahaman Naruto yang mengartikan kekuatannya saja bisa dilihat

"benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sehingga ia pun dengan cepat melihat ke Zeus

"bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan sparing kita Dewa Normal"

Ujar Zeus menatap Naruto sementara Naruto tersenyum santai

"baiklah kalau begitu Dewa Petir"

Ujar Naruto lalu terjadilah benturan tenaga yang sangat hebat di Olympus

To Be Continue

AN:Hore Author Come Back dengan cerita ini,bagaimana tambah gaje? Maaf kalau begitu,saya berterima kasih kepada reviewer yang memberikan dukungannya buat saya melanjutkan fic ini

saya minta maaf karena saya tidak dapat membuat cerita yang mirip dengan canon soalnya saya belum paham betul dengan alur dxd jadi saya memutuskan membuat sesuatu yang baru, dan juga saya minta maaf karena chap ini terlalu terburu-buru saya kerjakan tapi saya usahakan untuk mengupdatenya lagi lusa atau minggu depan bila tidak ada halangan

Dai Tenshi Raphael Out

Oke sekian


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Heroes Of Another Dimension(Re Make)

Desclaimer:Anime-Anime yang masuk disini bukan punya saya

Warning:OOC,Garing,Gaje,jelek,Update suka telat ato kecepetan

Chapter 3Starts

* _Flashback*_

" _Tch aku tidak bisa keluar"_

 _Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal menatap dirinya terus terhisap kedalam jutsu itu_

" _ **Gaki Gunakan Rasen Shuriken untuk menghancurkan Jutsu ini**_ _"_

 _Ujar Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto_

" _Baiklah_ _ **futon Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken**_ _"_

 _Dengan cepat Naruto mencoba melemparkan Jutsunya kearah Jutsu milik Zetsu tapi tetap saja Jutsu itu terserap dengan sempurna_

 _Hingga Kurama membulatkan matanya kaget_

 _Hingga akhirnya mereka semua terserap kedalam Jutsu itu_

 _Didalam Jutsu itu Naruto terus tertarik kedalam dan semakin dalam_

" _ **Gaki **** Ke ****** itu**_ _"_

 _Ujar Kurama dengan link yang terputus-putus_

" _apa yang kau katakan Kurama aku tidak mengerti"_

 _Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada_

" _ **Tch ini akan terputus**_ _"_

 _Ujar Kurama dengan nada serius kepada yang lainnya_

 _Sementara Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk untuk mencari cara keluar dari sini_

 _ ***truuuuu***_

 _Suara deru aneh terdengar dan memutuskan Link Naruto dengan teman-teman bijuunya_

 _*Flashback Off*_

Kini disebuah Appertement Naruto tengah tertidur dengan asiknya,karena merupakan hari libur

Ditengah tidurnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat,lalu ia pun membuka mata

Dan melihat ada tumpukan kertas dimana-mana, ternyata ia belum selesai memeriksa hasil ulangan dari beberapa kelas yang diajarnya

"Haah merepotkan sekali,kalau begini aku tidak mau jadi guru"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada mendesah karena ia dari tadi belum selesai memeriksa jawaban para murid-murid

"tapi biar tidak diperiksa mereka semua masih dapat Remedial, bahkan Sona Sitri menurun?, kurasa aku harus lebih tegas lagi pada mereka"

Ujar Naruto panjang lebar karena melihat ulangan Sona yang mendapat Nilai 47

Bahkan iblis pintar dari clan sitri masih harus mendapat Remedial,sungguh memalukan bagi Iblis

Dengan santai Naruto keluar dan melihat Arthuria sedang makan ditemani Raynare

"Yo"

Ujar Naruto menyapa mereka berdua, sementara mereka berdua masih terus makan dengan tenang

"Ya ampun aku dikacangi"

Batin Naruto menatap kedua pelayannya itu

"sudahlah,kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu baru jalan-jalan ah"

Batin Naruto dengan santai lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya

*****tak lama kemudian********

Naruto keluar dengan berlilitkan handuk,ia melihat Arthuria dan Raynare sedang menonton tv yang memperlihatkan beberapa berita masa kini

Yaitu adanya beberapa pemimpin di beberapa daerah tidak menepati janjinya(Ngibul)

Bahkan menggunakan nama para pendahulu untuk mempertahan kan posisinya

"Tch orang seperti itu lebih baik mati saja"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada benci menatap sang pemimpin itu di tv

*Brak*

Dengan santai ia menendang pintu kamarnya lalu masuk dan memakai pakaiannya

Kini Naruto memakai celana jeans dan baju kaos berwarna hitam

Tidak lupa dengan dompet hasil kerja(meres Azazel) kerasnya ditambah beberapa kartu ATM

Bila dilihat Naruto seperti orang kaya saja

Dengan santai ia berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Arthuria sedang makan dan Raynare sedang menjemur pakaian di luar

"aku keluar dulu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada kedua pelayannya itu

Sementara kedua pelayannya itu terus saja mendiamkannya dan sibuk pada dunianya masing-masing

"Tch di kacangi lagi"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal lalau berjalan keluar dengan cepat

****Di trotoar jalan****

"Haah aku masih harus mencari music buat lagu mereka yah?"

Batin Naruto lelah karena ia masih harus membuatkan music bagi lagu yang sudah diciptakan oleh anak didiknya itu

Dengan santai Naruto berjalan dan terus berjalan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya

Namun dengan cepat ia melihat ke sebuah Café yang bernama Stile

"kurasa aku bisa menenangkan pikiran ku disana"

Batin Naruto menatap ke Café itu, lalu dengan santai ia berjalan ke Café itu

*tring*

Bunyi bel Café itu ketika ada seorang tamu yang membukanya

"hmm tidak buruk"

Batin Naruto menatap Café itu dengan santai

Lalu datanglah seorang wanita berambut pirang Twintails memakai pakaian maid biru

"Humh bukannya aku mengharapkan kedatangan mu, tapi kebetulan ada meja yang kosong jadi kesanalah"

Ujarnya dengan nada Tsundere, sementara Naruto langsung Sweetdrop berat melihatnya

"Tsundere?"

Batin Naruto heran menatap kearah gadis itu,lalu dengan santai ia berjalan menuju meja yang di tunjukkan

Setelah sampai wanita itu segera berlalu dari padanya, dan datanglah seorang wanita lain lagi berambut hitam dengan gaya twintail yang berbeda

"heh kau pesan apa? Jangan sampai nafas menjijikkan mu menodai daftar menu"

Ujarnya dengan nada sadist kepada Naruto

Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tercengang

"Sadist?"

Kenapa Café ini sangat aneh

"hmm kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Milk Tea"

Ujar Naruto sambil memesan sebuah minuman

Sementara Wanita itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia jijik pada Naruto

"baiklah,tapi ingat jangan sampai nafas mu menodai daftar menu"

"apa-apaan dengan Café ini"

Batin Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah heran kenapa ada Café seperti ini

Lalu ia menatap kesekelilingnya dan melihat para laki-laki seperti seorang masokis

"pantas saja, pelanggannya juga pada sableng"

Batin Naruto menghina para pelanggannya (kau juga sama-sama pelanggan)

Dengan santai Naruto terus memikirkan bagaimana harus ia memikirkan lagu dari muridnya

"bu..bukannya aku ingin mengantarkan pesanan mu,tapi … ah Cuma kebetulan saja aku lewat sini"

Ujar perampuan pirang itu kepada Naruto dengan nada yang Tsundere

"ah merepotkan"

Batin Naruto melihat perempuan itu yang sedang berlagak Tsundere

"hm"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil Milk tea lalu meminumnya dan kembali menatap ke jendela

"jangan bercanda!"

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari luar Café dimana sang Manajer Café itu sedang mencoba menenangkan satu Batalion Yakuza yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sangar

"hm?"

Naruto menatap mereka melalui jendela

"kenapa?"

Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan hal itu

"kau harus melunasi hutang-hutang mu atau kami akan menghancurkan Café mu"

Ujar pemimpin Yakuza itu kepada Manajer itu

Sementara Manajer sedang mencoba meminta waktu lagi

"tidak ada waktu tambahan,oi kalian acak-acak Café nya kalau perlu bunuh saja orang didalamnya"

Ujar sang pemimpin sambil mengarahkan tangannya seolah mau perang

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

Ujar Manajer itu menghalangi pintu masuk

"wow dia berani juga"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil menatap Manajer itu,sementara para bawahannya cukup tegang karena aka nada bencana datang

*brak*

Sang Manajer langsung tersungkur sekali pukul oleh salah satu Yakuza

"lemah sekali"

Batin Naruto menatap Manajer itu, lalu para Yakuza tadi mengacak-acak tempat itu tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya dari sudut sambil meminum Milk Tea miliknya

*brak brak brak*

Banyak sekali meja-meja hancur dan perabotan lainnya

"heh mata aneh"

Ujar salah satu yakuza sambil mengelilingi Gadis berakting Sadist tadi

"kau punya tubuh yang bagus"

Ujar salah satu yakuza lain sambil mengelilingi Gadis Tsundere itu

"kau anak kecil"

Ujar yang lainnya sambil mengelilingi seorang gadis kecil yang bisa dilihat bahwa ia juga pegawai disini

"kau punya wajah yang bagus"

Ujar yang lainnya sambil menegelilingi seorang wanita bermur 20 tahun berambut merah

"bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang dengan mereka"

Ujar salah satu Yakuza yang lain sambil menyeret tubuh seorang pria berambut hijau salah satu pegawai dapur disana

"kurasa kalian sudah bertindak terlalu jauh"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil menaruh Milk Tea miliknya ke lantai

"hmm memangnya bisa apa kau Cuma sendirian"

Ujar salah satu dari yakuza itu bisa dibilang paling depan

"Aku bisa.."

Naruto menjeda perkataannya

*swing*

Lalu menghilang dari tempatnya dengan tehnik teleport yang dimiliki oleh Dewa Normal sepertinya

*crash*

Dengan cepat Naruto memutuskan tangan pria itu dalam sekali tarik kebelakang

"argkh"

"melakukan ini"

Ujar Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya

"hei kalian hancurkan dia"

Ujar sang pemimpin kepada seluruh anggota Yakuzanya sehingga mereka mengerubungi Naruto

"kurasa aku harus menggunakan sebuah tehnik dewa Normal kah?"

Batin Naruto tersenyum menatap mereka

" **Kalian Manusia tidak berguna,matilah dalam damai** _ **Rest In A Peace**_ "

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara berat menandakan ia masuk kedalam mode dewanya

Dan membentuk sebuah medan yang mencapai seluruh pasukan Yakuza itu

Dan dalam sekejap mereka semua memuntahkan darah dan tumbang dengan sendirinya

"sudah kuduga,bahka Zeus waktu terkena tehnik ini ia langsung bereinkarnasi"

Batin Naruto menatap kesekelilingnya dan melihat para pegawai disana ketakutan menatap Naruto

"kau…tolong jangan bunuh aku"

Ujar Bos yakuza itu dengan nada ketakutan kepada Naruto

"haah"

Naruto menonaktifkan Mode Dewanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan santai

"baiklah,tapi kenapa kau mau menghancurkan Café ini?"

Tanya Naruto kepadanya dengan nada santai

"karena aku berhutang 50 juta yen kepadanya"

Bukan bos Yakuza yang berbicara melainkan sang Manajer yang berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto

"hm?"

"waktu itu kami dalam keadaan Krisis,untuk mempertahan kan Café kami harus berhutang kepada beberapa orang,hampir sebagian orang kami sudah lunasi,tapi kepada Yakuza inilah yang belum karena terus berbunga sehingga kami belum mampu membayarnya"

Ujar sang Manajer sambil menundukkan kepala diikuti seluruh pegawainya

"haah baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya lalu mengambil sebuah kertas panjang ke samping

Seluruh pekerja dan manajer disana hanya menundukkan kepala entah kenapa?

Naruto menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu lalu memberikannya kepada Bos yakuza itu

"itu 100 juta Yen,dengan begitu hutang Café ini lunas,dan lima puluh jutanya lagi anggaplah sebagai konpensasi karena aku membunuh satu battalion pasukan mu"

Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Bos Yakuza itu

"kau.. membantu kami?"

Tanya Manajer kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto menggelengkan kepala kepada Manajer itu

"hah?"

Sang Manajer itu heran kepada Naruto

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"anggap saja aku menaruh saham di Café mu ini"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada sang Manajer,sementara sang Manajer dan pegawainya bingung

"baiklah,akan kujelaskan, aku berinvestasi pada Café ini jadi seperti system kerja sama,jadi keuntungan Café ini perbulan 5% berikan pada ku sebagai pemegang saham"

Ujar Naruto dengan panjang dan lebar

"kami masih tidak mengerti"

Ujar Sang manajer menatap Naruto sementara sang bos Yakuza menatap sang Manajer itu dengan tatapan santai

"artinya dia adalah pengawas mu dalam menjalankan Café ini,dan setiap keuntungan café ini 5% kau harus berikan padanya sebagai tanda kepengawasannya, dan juga dengan adanya uangnya di Café ini ia bisa memberikan masukan seperti pegawai disini,atau bahasa singkatnya Manajer kedua"

Ujar Bos Yakuza itu dengan nada mengejek kepada sang Manajer itu

Sementara Sang manajer jadi terkejut kaget

"hanya itu saja kah?"

Tanya sang Manajer kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk santai

"terima kasih Pelanggan-san"

Ujar Sang manajer sambil memeluk Naruto

Sementara para pegawai Wanita hanya menangis terharu, dan para pegawai prianya hanya tersenyum

"ngomong-ngomong kita belum kenalan Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada para pegawainya itu

"Nama ku Hinata Kaho,aku yang memerankan chara tsundere"

Ujar wanita berambut pirang twintail itu dengan nada ceria kembali

"Nama ku Sakuranomiya Maika,aku memerankan karakter yang Sadist"

Ujar wanita Sadist tadi sambil menunduk sementara itu sang manajer mencoba menghibur Maika lagi

"sepertinya disini aku akan melihat berbagai macam keseruan"

Batin Naruto meihat mereka

"nama ku adalah Mafuyu,Hoshikawa Mafuyu aku yang memerankan karakter Imouto'

Ujarnya dengan nada santai kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum

"aku Miu Amano aku yang memerankan karakter Onee-san"

Ujar wanita berambut merah itu dengan nada santai

"aku yang mengurusi bagian dapur Koyo Akizuki"

Ujar pria berambut hijau itu sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Naruto

"aku bisa mengurus dapur,bersih-bersih,dan bisa berbahasa italia dan inggris(kau emang dari eropa) sekaligus manajer disini panggil saja aku Dino"

Ujar sang Manajer dengan nada Over kepada Naruto

*brak*

Dengan cepat Mafuyu dan Koyo Menendangnya agar sadar

"senang bertemu dengan kalian,tapi kali ini kalian pulang dulu,besok baru lanjut bekerja lagi,karena…"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sambil melihat kesekeliling

"benar juga mayat dimana-mana"

Ujar Koyo dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"ahaha"

"Kyaaaa"

Dan terdengarlah teriakan dari para wanita disana karena mayat-mayat itu

*********************SKIP************

Naruto dengan santai berjalan di sebuah trotoar menuju ke tempat Gubernur Malaikat jatuh itu biasa memancing yaitu sungai dangkal di kota

"Oi Azazel"

Panggil Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel yang masih setia memancing

"hm?"

Azazel dengan santai berdehem tanda ia mendengar Naruto

"apa kau tidak bosan dengan hobi bodoh mu ini?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel sementara itu Azazel menatap tajam Naruto

"Setelah kejadian itu(Naruto jadi dewa) kau memeras ku bukan gara-gara misinya berbeda dari yang kau dengar"

Ujar Azazel dengan sedikit berlinangan air mata

"hm itu salah mu kenapa memberi misi aneh seperti itu,dan kau tahu aku sekarang jadi harus ke Underworld(Hades) tiap enam bulan sekali untuk memberikan Thanatos barang yang membuatnya senang"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada marah kepada Azazel sementara Azazel hanya tersenyum santai kepada Naruto

"itu kan"

Azazel mencoba mengelak tapi Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah seram

"Ma..maaf"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada lemas kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan

"Naruto,kali ini aku punya misi yang sangat penting untuk mu"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya menatap malas Azazel

"Misi? Aku tidak mau, aku sudah memiliki banyak pekerjaan sekarang dan kau mau menambahkannya?"

Ujar Naruto malas kepada Azazel sementara Azazel hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto

"tenang saja misi ini adalah misi yang mudah bagi mu dan dua pelayan mu"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya menatap Azazel malas

"apa?"

Azazel hanya tersenyum melihat tanggapan dari Naruto

"didalam Grave Of Iilyard ada beberapa mahluk yang bangkit dan akan menyerang bumi dalam waktu dekat,aku ingin kau memunahkan semuanya"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya terlihat berpikir

"baiklah kali ini bayaran ku adalah 200 juta yen"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai lalu berlalu daripada Azazel,sementara Azazel hanya melongo

Setelah Naruto menghilang Azazel baru sadar berapa biayanya

"Bajingan kau Naruto!"

Teriak Azazel dengan nada marah dan kesal karena ia mungkin akan makan dengan nasi kecap karena seluruh gajinya yang entah darimana ia dapat harus ia berikan kepada Naruto

********SKIP**************

Kini Naruto,Raynare,Dan Arthuria berada di Grave Of Iilyard dimana memang sudah cukup banyak mahluk jadi-jadian yang sudah keluar dari kuburnya dan sedang menunggu

"tch kita harus cepat Arthuria,Raynare sekarang serang mereka dengan seluruh kekuatan kalian"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada para pelayannya sementara

Arthuria dan Raynare hanya mengangguk

Lalu dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah Medan yang berada disekitarnya hingga Raynare dan Arthuria masuk kedalam medan itu

Medan itu terus menambahkan kekuatan dari mereka berdua

" _ **The Meta Field**_ "

Dengan cepat Arthuria dan Raynare masuk kedalam jurus terhebat mereka

" _ **Excalibur Morgan**_ "

" _ **Rain Of Light Spear"**_

Dengan cepat mereka menggunakan tehnik andalan mereka guna menghancurkan

Grave Of Ilyard beserta dengan para mahluk jadi-jadian yang sudah berada di luar kubur mereka

Namun ketika Raynare dan Arthuria berhenti masih terlihat ada satu wanita yang keluar dari kubur itu, dengan rambut pirang, mata merah ruby seperti mata Kurama, dan baju seperti baju manusia biasa ditambah dengan cakar-cakar panjang

"Gaaaaaaa"

Dengan cepat ia mengamuk dan menyerang Arthuria

Arthuria yang menyadarinya ia segera mencoba menghindari cakaran dari wanita itu

*Crash*

Namun kecepatan wanita itu lebih daripada Arthuria sehingga Arthuria terpental cukup jauh dengan luka cakaran cukup dalam

"ugh"

Raynare yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam ia dengan cepat membuat sebuah pedang cahaya dan mencoba menebaskkannya kepada gadis itu

Namun dengan cepat gadis itu menahannya dengan cakarnya dan menggunakan cakar satunya lagi untuk menebas Raynare sehingga ia terlempar

Dengan keadaan yang lebih mengenaskan daripada Arthuria dimana luka cakaran dari dada sampai ke perut

Naruto yang melihat kedua pelayannya dikalahkan dengan mudah ia dengan cepat maju bertarung melawan Wanita itu

***Naruto VS Unknown*********

Dengan cepat gadis itu mencoba menebaskan cakarnya pada Naruto,namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan melakukan salto kebelakang

"matilah"

Dengan cepat gadis itu membuat sebuah Meteor kecil ditangannya lalu menembakkannya kepada Naruto sementara Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat

" _ **Normally Activity**_ "

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat medan anti Normal di sekelilingnya sehingga meteor itu tidak dapat menyentuh Naruto

"Tch"

Gadis itu mendecih kesal dan dengan cepat bertarung melawan Naruto

Ia mencoba menebas Naruto menggunakan kedua cakarnya,Namun Naruto dengan lihai berhasil menghindari semua serangannya

*tak tak tak*

Terjadilah jual beli pukulan antara Naruto dan gadis itu

" _Maaf kan aku_ "

Disetiap pukulannya Naruto merasa melihat masa lalu dari sang gadis

*brak brak bark*

Dengan cepat kekuatan pukulan mereka sampai menghancurkan sana-sini

"dengan ini selesailah _**The Wind Of Shuriken**_ "

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah tehnik yang sangat mirip seperti Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken tapi ini lebih besar dan perputaran rotasinya lebih kuat dan lebih aman digunakan walau tidak masuk mode dewa

*swungg*

Dengan cepat Naruto melemparkannya kearah gadis itu sehingga terciptalah sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar

*Blarrrrr*

Setelah ledakan itu,terlihatlah wanita itu terkapar ditanah dengan wajah penuh darah dan tersenyum lirih

"sampai akhirnya pun aku tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal"

Ujarnya penuh lirih dan tubuhnya mulai memudar seperti ditiup angina

"talenta seperti mu tidak boleh disia-siakan, bersyukurlah karena Apertement ku masih muat dua orang lagi"

Ujar Naruto kepada perempuan itu sementara itu perempuan itu heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto

" _Tubuh mu terbentuk akan kehendak ku_ "

" _aku yang akan menuntun engkau menuju kedalam kedamaian_ "

" _dengan ini aku memaksakan untuk membuat mu menjadi pelayan ku_ "

" _Karena aku adalah_ _ **God Of Normal**_ "

Sebuah mantra baru yang ia ciptakan untuk mengikat kontrak dengan pelayan baru berbeda dengan yang Zeus beritahukan padanya

Dengan cepat perempuan yang memudar itu perlahan mulai membentuk tubuh kembali ditambah sebuah tanda yang muncul dipundaknya

Dan sekitar lima menit kemudian gadis itu kembali ke dunia dan menjadi ras sebelum ia mati dengan kontrak hidup mati kepada Naruto

"hmm"

Gadis itu dengan cepat melihat kembali tubuhnya

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh ku?"

Tanya Gadis itu sementara Naruto dengan santai meihatnya

"membuat mu hidup dengan cara yang benar"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada gadis itu sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum

Dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Arc..Arcuide Brunestud salam kenal"

Ujar gadis itu yang kita ketahui adalah Arcuide sementara itu Naruto yang cukup kaget melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kepada gadis itu

Lalu menjabat tangannya

"Uzumaki Naruto Salam kenal"

Ujar Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan dari Arcuide sementara itu Arthuria dan Raynare tersenyum melihat mereka mendapatkan teman baru lagi

Dan begitulah misi ini berhasil dengan Mutlak

Dan Azazel harus membayar Naruto untuk misi yang ia berikan kepada Naruto

*************SKIP ***********************

Suasana hening menggambarkan malam,ia dengan cepat membersihkan Café dimana ia memiliki saham didalammnya

Tanpa cacat,dan cela keadaan Café kembali ke sedia kala dimana semua mayat-mayat itu Naruto hilangkan dengan kekuatannya sebagai Dewa Normal

Dan dengan teleport ia kembali ke apertement miliknya untuk mengerjakan kembali music yang belum ia selesaikan dari tadi pagi

Di dalam ruangannya Naruto memainkan gitar miliknya dan menyambung-nyambungkan Melody demi Melody sehingga terciptalah sebuah music yang indah dari music anak didiknya

*Treng treeeeng*

Sebuah music yang mengalun merdu menandakan sudah selesainya music itu sehingga Naruto tersenyum puas karena kerja kerasnya

Dan setelah itu dia tidur untuk mengajar di keesokan harinya disekolah

*******************SKIP***********************

"benar kah itu Naruto-sensei?"

Tanya Nao dengan nada kaget karena Naruto baru selesai dari cutinya(Waktu sparing)

Dan beberapa ujian buat anak didik lainnya kini ia sudah selesai memuat music nya hebat sekali untuk orang sibuk seperti Naruto

"bagaimana lagunya Sensei?"

Tanya Shibuya dengan raut wajah yang sangat bersemangat sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Yatta"

Grup yang bernama Triad Primus itu pun berteriak senang karena mereka bisa melanjutkan latihan buat Love Live yang berada di Tokyo

"izinkan kami mendengarnya dulu sensei"

Ujar Karen dengan nada penasaran kepada Naruto sementara itu Naruto mengambil sebuah mp3 dan sebuah pengeras suara

*Trancing Pulse Guitar Version Play*

"ini"

Karen kaget mendengarnya karena ia mendengarnya

"ini"

Nao juga kaget mendengarnya karena ia belum pernah mendengar melody seperti itu

"Ini bagus sekali"

Ujar Shibuya dengan nada serius karena melody buatan gurunya itu terlalu bagus untuk didengar

****************SKIP*****************************

Naruto keluar dari apertementnya berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya

Ia melihat Matahari terbenam dikarenakan ia sudah sering melakukan hal seperti itu sendirian

Dengan satai ia menatap matahari yang dengan lembutnya turun membuat sekeliling menggelap dengan perlahan dikarenakan kehilangan cahaya

"andaikan dunia damai seperti hari ini"

Batin Naruto menatap kearah matahari dimana sudah tidak terlihat dan hanya terlihat sungai saja

"Hmm"

Naruto berjalan dari situ menuju kearah Café tempatnya yang memiliki banyak karakter yang aneh-aneh

Hingga akhirnya ia berjalan baru sampai stengah jalan sebuah bunyi telepon masuk kedalam pendengarannya

"halo?"

"Khehe baiklah kalau begitu"

TBC

Author: maap Chapter tiganya Author pangkas 1k dari Chapter sebelumnya

Itu dikarenakan Author terlalu sibuk dengan remedial yang Author lakukan

Di beberapa mata pelajarannya

Oh ya untuk kekuatan Naruto,sengaja Author reset supaya ia kelihatan lebih God Like lagi,dan juga jika Naruto mendapat kekuatan dan kekuatan satunya lagi tidak hilang maka ada satu kekuatan yang akan jarang digunakan,oleh karena itu Author menghilangkannya

Jadi inilah kekuatan Naruto yang sejati karena ia menjadi dewa

 **Keterangan Tehnik**

Normally Activity : Tehnik Membuat Medan dimana Naruto dapat Menormallkan keadaan semula(menghilangkan kekuatan musuh yang ada didekatnya)

Rest In A Peace : Tehnik Naruto membuat Medan dimana Naruto dapat membunuh orang secara langsung tanpa menyentuhnya

The Wind Of Shuriken : Tehnik mirip Cho odama Rasen Shuriken dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar

Oke segitu dulu


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto The Heroes Of Another Dimension(Re Make)

Desclaimer:Anime-Anime yang masuk disini bukan punya saya

Warning:OOC,Garing,Gaje,jelek,Update suka telat ato kecepetan

Chapter 4 Starts

Di sebuah trotoar di dekat danau pinggir kota kuoh terlihatlah Uzumaki Naruto sedang memegang Handhone didekat telinganya karena ia sedang di telphone seseorang

" _Naruto-sama ada permintaan misi dari ku_ "

Ujar Baraqiel dengan nada penuh hormat kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"baik akan ku dengar kan"

Ujar Naruto memilih untuk mendengarkannya dulu baru memutuskannya

" _aku ingin anda menemani saya dalam penyelidikan Clock Tower di Rusia_ "

Ujar Baraqiel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya menatap bingung entah kepada siapa karena ia sedang menelpon

"kira-kira memakan waktu berapa hari?"

Tanya Naruto lagi,karena ia harus menemani murid-muridnya untuk bertanding di Tokyo sebagai Idol Sekolah

" _Kira-kira tiga hari_ "

Ujar Baraqiel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum santai melihat ke langit

"baiklah jemput aku di appertement satu jam lagi"

Ujar Naruto sambil menutup telephone dari Baraqiel, sementara itu Baraqiel terlihat lelah

"Enoshima Junko kah?"

Ujar Baraqiel sambil menerawang ke langit merenungi sesuatu

****SKIP******************

Naruto kini berada di Appertementnya kira-kira di ruang tamunya sedang rapat sesuatu

"aku ingin kita semua meninggalkan Appertement ini "

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada semua yang hadir disitu sementara yang disitu hanya heran kenapa harus seperti itu

"kenapa harus seperti itu Master?"

Tanya Arcuide disertai anggukan dari Arthuria dan Raynare yang sama-sama bingung

"karena aku ingin membeli sebuah rumah"

Ujar Naruto santai kepada yang lain sehingga tiba-tiba yang lain terjungkal kebelakang mendengar perkataan Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu tidak baik jika kita menumpang terus di tempat Azazel-san benar kan?"

Ujar Arthuria dengan nada santai kepada Naruto sementara itu datanglah Azazel di belakang Naruto

"Ah Bocah mansion mu sudah selesai di buat tinggal di tempati saja"

Ujar Azazel sambil memberi tahu mungkin sekarang Azazel sudah menjadi pekerja Naruto kayaknya

"hmm baguslah, mintalah pada beberapa bawahan mu untuk mengangkut ini ke mansion ku"

Ujar Naruto kepada Azazel sementara Azazel hanya tersenyum santai kepada Naruto

"kau sudah cukup besar yah Bocah"

Ujar Azazel sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

"hari ini kau ngeselin, lepaskan tangan mu atau kulempar kau ke tartaros"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada seram sehingga membuat Azazel melepaskan tangannya

"ah baik"

"Naruto-sama sudah saatnya"

Ujar Baraqiel yang baru saja datang di Appertement itu untuk menjalan kan misi

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian bertiga ikuti Azazel ke Mansion kita"

Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan pergi bersama Baraqiel dan lama-lama menghilang di telan waktu

*******SKIP***********************

Di Rusia kini Clock Tower tengah mengalami kebakaran hebat dimana pelakunya merupakan seorang petinggi dari Clock Tower yaitu Kayneath Bardeath

"Tch Baraqiel kita tunda saja penyelidikannya selamatkan dulu orang-orang dalam Clock Tower itu dulu baru kita lanjutkan penyelidikannya di cabang yang lain"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius sementara Baraqiel hanya bisa mengangguk karena itu adalah keputusan paling bijaksana untuk dilakukan saat ini

***SFX: Lion(Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee)***************

Naruto masuk kedalam Clock Tower dan mencari orang-orang yang masih berada di sana

Ia terus berjalan dan mencari orang yang dapat diselamatkan

*Blarrr*

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di samping Naruto dan pelaku peledakan itu adalah seorang wanita berambut Twintail Buble Gum dengan wajah yang cukup menyiratkan bahwa ia memiliki banyak kepribadian yang bisa ia control sendiri

"waktunya bersenang-senang"

Ujarnya sambil maju menyerang Naruto sementara "itu Naruto terlihat kesulitan mengimbanginya seolah-olah ia berada dalam medan yang dapat melemahkan kekuatannya

" _ **Normally Activity"**_ Naruto membuat medan disekelilingnya guna menetralkan medan lain yang ada disana

" _ **Despair Apapeared**_ "

Ujar Gadis itu lalu keluarlah kabut hitam dari tangan kanan dan kirinya menutupi Naruto

"Kabut ini? apa mungkin mirip dengan Kirigakure No Jutsu?"

Batin Naruto yang tidak dapat menebak kabut jenis apa yang sedang ia lihat itu

"tunggu kenapa Normally Activity tidak bereaksi terhadap kabut ini?"

Batin Naruto kaget karena Normallya Activitynya tidak menghilangkan kabut itu

*Duak Brak*

Dengan cepat gadis itu meninju Naruto dari belakang sehingga Naruto terlempar cukup jauh kedepan

" **Ayo Kita bersenang-senang dewa Normal** "

Ujarnya dengan nada anarkis kepada Naruto sementara Naruto cukup menegang karena ada orang yang mengetahui ia dewa Normal selain orang dari fraksi malaikat jatuh dan mitologi Olympus

"tch"

Naruto mendecih kesal dikarenakan kabut itu sungguh membuat frustasi bagi mentalnya

Bisa dibilang kemampuan dari kabut itu memang seperti itu

" _ **The Wind Of Shuriken**_ "

Ujar Naruto dengan cepat membentuk Shuriken itu lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah agar kabutnya menghilang

*sreeeeet*

*blarrr*

Tak disangka-sangka Shuriken itu tepat mengenai gadis yang menantang Naruto bertarung itu hingga terjadi ledakan cukup keras disana

"aku berhasil mengenainya"

Batin Naruto menatap ledakan itu dan kabut yang sudah hilang

" _ **The Noble Phantasm**_ "

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius lalu keluarlah sebuah tombak berwarna merah entah darimana tempatnya

Naruto dengan cepat mengambilnya dan menyerang gadis itu

Tak mau kalah gadis itu menyerang Naruto menggunakan sebuah pedang dan maju menerjang Naruto

*trang trang trang*

Bunyi benturan besi terdengar sangat jelas bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu jelas

Gadis itu mencoba menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto secara Horizontal

Namun Naruto menghalanginya dengan cara menangkisnya menggunakan tombaknya itu

*trang tang*

Naruto Mengcounter serangan dari gadis itu dan mencoba menghunuskan tombaknya kearah gadis itu

Namun dengan cekatan gadis itu menebaskan pedangnya hingga tombaknya naruto turun kebawah dan tidak mengenai apapun

*trang crash*

Tanpa diduga Naruto mencoba menarik tombaknya sehingga ada bunyi dentingan yang terdengar

Gadis itu yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam ia langsung menebas Naruto

Naruto yang sadar akan ditebas ia pun segera melepaskan tombaknya dan bersalto kebelakang

"sepertinya sudah waktunya, kita akhiri dulu sampai disini God Of Normal"

Ujar gadis itu lalu menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tanda tanya besar berada di kepalanya

SFX: OFF

Satu hal yang pasti siapa dia?

Mengabaikan hal itu Naruto dengan cekatan mencari orang lagi yang dapat ia selamatkan

Entah tak lama kemudian Naruto menemukan gadis berambut coklat panjang terurai memakai baju dress hitam dengan corak berwarna merah

"hei kau apa kau bisa bangun?"

Panggil Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak gadis itu

*deg*

Naruto cukup terkaget karena gadis itu sudah meninggal, namun satu hal yang pasti instingnya sebagai dewa memaksanya untuk membuatnya menjalin kontrak dengan Naruto

Sehingga Naruto melakukan Ritual pembangkitan sebagai miliknya kepada perempuan itu

*tringgg*

Entah kenapa perempuan itu tidak bangun seketika itu juga?

Tapi Naruto kembali menyentuh pundaknya tepat pada urat sarafnya

Dan ia merasakan ada getaran yang berarti gadis itu hidup kembali hanya pingsan saja

Hingga Naruto menggendong gadis itu di punggung lalu berjalan sembari mencari orang lagi

*tring*

Tiba-tiba seperti ada lampu diatas kepalanya dan dengan cepat ia mengumpat

"Tch kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya, padahal lebih gampang jika aku menggunakan _**Radar Detection**_ "

Batin Naruto dengan penuh kesal karena ia melupakan tehnik radarnya sebagai seorang dewa

" _ **Radar Detection**_ "

Naruto kemudian melihat kesegalah arah untuk meradar orang namun tidak ada satupun orang yang tertangkap oleh radar itu

"huft sepertinya kau yang terakhir"

Ujar Naruto menatap gadis yang pingsan dalam gendongannya

Ia pun segera berteleport keluar menemui Baraqiel sementara Baraqiel yang melihat Naruto dan gadis yang Naruto gendong itu dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto

"Naruto-sama apa sudah selesai?"

Tanya Baraqiel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"sudah,aku sudah tidak melihat tanda kehidupan didalam sana"

Ujar Naruto sambil terus menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya

"Naruto-sama apa dia pelayan baru anda?"

Tanya Baraqiel sambil menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan bingung

"benar"

Ujar Naruto tanpa berkata panjang lebar dan berjalan mendahului Baraqiel

"situasi saat ini aku serahkan pada mu Wakil komandan Malaikat Jatuh Baraqiel"

Ujar Naruto lalu berteleport menuju mansionnya bersama dengan gadis yang ia bawa itu

***SKIP***************************

Di suatu tempat telihatlah gadis yang tadi melawan Naruto kini duduk di depan sebuah monitor 20 inci besarnya

"wahai God Of Despair rencana kita sudah berhasil masuk kedalam tahap satu"

Ujar sebuah suara dari belakang gadis tadi yang bernama junko

Yang ternyata adalah dewa keputusasaan

"bagus sekali Malaikat pemegang kuasa atas kesembuhan Raphael"

Ujar Junko kepada suara dibelakangnya dengan nada santai

"Junko-sama aku bukanlah lagi malaikat pemegang kuasa kesembuhan, kini aku hanya kegelapan yang biasa"

Ujarnya dengan nada merendah sementara Junko menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dengan kasihan

"kurasa kau harus beristirahat, karena tahap awal akan kita mulai beberapa minggu lagi"

Ujar Junko kepada Raphael sementara Raphael hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari sana

"kurasa kali ini aku akan menjatuhkan beberapa Mitologi"

Ujar Junko sambil tersenyum seperti Psychomaniac

"Junko-sama apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan?"

Tanya sebuah boneka beruang hitam putih kepada Junko yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"aku ingin kau memporak-porandakan Neraka yang dipimpin oleh Sirzech Lucifer dan Underworld yang dipimpin oleh dewa dunia bawah Hades"

Ujar Junko kepada beruang itu sementara beruang itu menatap Junko seperti tidak setuju

"bagaimana jika kita menghancurkan adik kedua pemimpin Iblis baru kita timpakan kepada malaikat jatuh sehingga akan terjadi perang besar,dan kita bisa mengambil keuntungan dari perang itu?"

Tawar beruang itu kepada Junko sementara itu Junko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan marah

"tidak,kau akan hancur bila kau melakukan itu dulu"

Ujar Junko dengan nada serius kepada beruang itu,sementara tu beruang itu terlihat bingung

"Haah harus kujelaskan lagi kah? Baiklah disana itu ada Dewa Normal Uzumaki Naruto, dewa yang bisa setara dengan ku selain Zeus"

Ujar Junko kepada beruang itu,sehingga beruang itu paham dan melanjutkan perintah Junko yang tadi

"upupupu apa yang akan kau lakukan Dewa Normal Naruto,ah bukan Dewa Penciptaan Naruto"

Ujar Junko dengan nada misterius,entah kenapa dia bilang begitu aku juga bingung

********SKIP*************************

*Di Mansion*

Pada suatu pagi disebuah Mansion terlihatlah Naruto

Naruto kini sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santainya di dalam Mansion yang ia beli,

Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling karena Naruto sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini

"hmm lebih baik aku ke Café saja hari ini"

Ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat, ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya lalu keluar dari mansion

Dan berlari-lari kecil menuju Café Stille yang berada di Tokyo

Entah dengan kecepatan berapa kilometer itu Naruto berhasil mencapai Stille dalam jangka waktu 5 menit

Padahal jaraknya itu ada sekitar 40 KM dari pinggir kota kuoh

*Kring*

Sesampainya di Café itu ia melihat Kaho,Mafuyu,dan Maika sedang melayani pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang

"ah Uzumaki-san selamat pagi"

Sapa Kaho disela-sela ia membawakan makanan untuk pelanggan

"Hmm sepertinya sudah cukup bagus"

Ujar Naruto menatap kesekelilingnya dan melihat ada cukup banyak orang yang datang ke Café itu

*tring*

Sebuah telephone berbunyi Naruto dengan cukup cekatan ia mengambil hpnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari Thanatos yang berbunyi

"Naruto bisa kau tolong aku, datanglah ke Underworld sekarang juga kami butuh bantuan mu"

Ujar Thanatos dalam pesannya

Naruto yang heran ia pun berjalan keluar dari toko dan mencari tempat yang bagus buat berteleport menuju Underworld

*In Underworld*

Naruto dengan cepat membuat sebuah medan besar

" _ **Rest In A Peace**_ "

Seluruh boneka beruang yang menyerang Naruto tidak berhenti karena mereka bukan mahluk hidup melainkan robot

"tch tehnik ini tidak berguna melawan robot ini kah? Baiklah bagaimana dengan yang ini"

Dengan cepat Naruto menaikkan tangannya

" _ **Noble Phantasm**_ "

Sebuah pedang dengan gagang emas dan warnah hitam di bilah pedangnya dengan corak merah

"Bangkitlah _**Ea**_ "

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius lalu menebaskan _**Ea**_ kepada boneka beruang itu

*prang blarr*

Sebuah ledakan terjadi sehingga membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter dari sana

"tch mahluk macam apa mereka ini?"

Batin Naruto dengan nada serius kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini

Sebuah robot besar beruang warna hitam putih itu mendominasi sebagian besar Underworld

"Naruto kah?"

Panggil Hades yang terlihat sudah bersimbah darah entah apa yang membuat raja penguasa alam bawah ini terluka sampai mau mati seperti itu sambil dipapah oleh Persephone

"ya ada apa Hades?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Hades

"Persephone ikutlah dengan Naruto aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melindungi mu"

Ujar Hades dengan nada serius kepada sang istri yang berada di sampingnya

Sementara Persephone hanya menangis melihat Hades (untuk penampilan Persephone lihat Alisha Dhipda)

"aku lebih baik mati daripada harus meninggalkan mu"

Ujar Persephone dengan nada serius kepada Hades sementara itu Hades hanya tersenyum

"aku sudah berbeda dari yang dulu kini aku bukanlah dewa, kutukan dari boneka itu membuat ku menjadi tidak berbeda dengan manusia biasa"

Ujar Hades sambil mengelus pucuk rambut Persephone

Sementara itu Naruto masih bertarung melawan beberapa beruang hitam putih yang datang mendekatinya

"jadi yang tadi itu"

Persephone menutup mulutnya tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu

"benar itu adalah kutukan yang kelasnya berada diatas ku"

Ujar Hades dengan nada lirih dikarenakan kekuatannya mulai habis

"Naruto segera bawa Istri ku dari sini"

Ujar Hades dengan nada serius kepada Naruto sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap iba pada Hades lalu dengan cepat mengangguk dan menarik Persephone agar menjauhi Hades

"satu lagi Naruto,tolong hancurkan Underworld dengan pedang mu itu,aku yakin senjata mu itu adalah anti area bukan?"

Ujar Hades mencoba keren disaat-saat terakhirnya sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kepedihan karena para dewa di Olympus dan Hades sendiri ditambah kedua dewa lainnya sudah dianggap Keluarga oleh Naruto

"disaat terakhir pun kau masih mencoba bergaya keren? Heh baiklah kalau begitu,tidak masalah kau membenci ku"

Ujar Naruto sambil menangis karena ia harus membunuh temannya sendiri sekarang

Mungkin dulu ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia terlalu naïf,tapi sekarang ia sudah bisa karena ia menimbang apa yang diinginkan temannya itu

"naruto jangan lakukan itu"

Ujar Persephone ketika Naruto yang sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan di dalam pedangnya itu

"eh"

Naruto kaget melihat Persephone yang menghalanginya untuk membunuh Hades

"Persephone jangan halangi dia,lebih baik Underworld hancur dan kematian ku ada untuk mencegah boneka laknat ini mencapai bumi"

Ujar Hades sementara Persephone yang entah kenapa matanya menggelap malah mendatangi Hades

"jika kau ingin melakukan itu maka aku juga akan ikut"

Ujar Persephone sambil kembali ke tubuh Hades yang kini sudah terbaring

"Persephone kenapa?"

Tanya Hades dengan nada serius kepada istrinya itu

Sementara itu Persephone hanya melemparkan sebuah pesawat kertas kepada Naruto

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambilnya dan menatap Persephone dengan tatapan mengerti

"anak ku berada di Rusia,foto dan namanya ada didalam pesawat itu,jadi tolong rawat anak kami Naruto aku percaya pada mu"

Ujar Persephone dengan nada lirih sambil menatap Hades dengan senyum lembutnya

"bukankah aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah berpisah dari mu"

Ujar Persephone dengan suara lembut menatap Hades

*Trash*

Sebuah tebasan dari beruang hitam putih mengenai Persephone sehingga ia juga kehilangan kemampuan bereinkarnasi miliknya serta keabadian dan umur panjangnya

"Sekarang Naruto hancurkan Underworld"

Ujar Persephone dan Hades disaat yang bersamaan

"kalian boleh membenci ku untuk ini ku sudah siap akan akibatnya"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius lalu terus mengumpulkan tenaga di pedangnya itu

" _ **Enuma Elish**_ "

Dan saat itulah peran Hades sebagai dewa dunia kematian habis karena kematiannya yang terlihat oleh seluruh dewa yang berada di Olympus

Dan celah dimensi menjadi saksi kehancuran itu

Bila kalian bertanya kenapa para dewa tidak ikut membantu Hades itu dikarenakan kedua dewa bawahan Hades pertama kali kehilangan kemampuan sebagai dewanya

Zeus hanya menatap sendu kearah kakaknya dan anak perempuannya dari Demeter itu

"aku bangga memiliki anak dan kakak seperti kalian berdua, Hades, Persephone ah bukan,Kore kalian merupakan dewa yang tak akan pernah hilang dari hati kami para Dewa dan untuk mu Uzumaki Naruto kau adalah Dewa yang hebat, tindakan mu dapat mengupayakan keamanan Dunia,sepertinya dia adalah calon penerus ku"

Ujar Zeus dengan nada santai, panjang dan jelas mudah dipahami bagi banyak orang dan lain-lain

*****************************HEROES**************

Seudah kejadian tadi Naruto pulang ke Mansionnya dengan lesu karena ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya itu

"Tch"

Naruto mendecih kesal karena ia diberitahu berita itu terlambat oleh Thanatos sehingga ia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya

"master apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Arthuria dengan nada serius dan khawatir karena ia melihat Naruto penuh depresi

"tolong jangan tanya apapun sekarang"

Ujar Naruto membalas perkataan Arthuria lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merenunginya

Tak lama kemudian ia teringat akan perkataan dari Hades bahwa ia memiliki anak di bumi sehingga itu ia membuka Surat terakhir dari Persephone dan membacanya

Surat itu berisi tentang pesan kepada anaknya dengan catatan kecil khusus Naruto

"namanya Jeanne D Arc,Erisha Sheryl, dan Velvet Crowe?"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius menatap surat itu

"tempat tinggal mereka di Yunani kah? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang"

Batin Naruto melihat alamat mereka dan dengan segera berteleport menuju ke Yunani tempat ketiga anak dari Hades dan Persephone

*********YUNANI****************

Sesampainya Naruto disana ia melihat sebuah rumah cukup sederhana dan seorang wanita berambut pirang braid kebawah(Lihat Ruller Fate Apo) sedang menyapu halaman

"ano"

Naruto mencoba menyapa gadis itu,sementara itu Gadis itu melihat kearah Naruto

Ia pun menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah heran

"ya ada apa?"

Tanya gadis itu dengan nada heran kepada Naruto

Sementara Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan cengiran lima jarinya

"apa kau mengenal Jeanne D Arc, Erisha Sheryl, dan Velvet Crowe?"

Tanya Naruto kepada gadis itu sementara gadis itu terlihat bingung

"Jeanne itu aku dan dua orang yang kamu sebutkan tadi adalah adik-adik ku memangnya kenapa?"

Tanya gadis itu yang kini kita panggil Jeanne dengan nada santai kepad Naruto

"ayah dan ibu mu menitipkan ini"

Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan surat itu kepada Jeanne, Jeanne terlihat bingung namun setelah ia membaca surat dari orang tuanya ia sangat terpukul karena mengetahui bahwa orang tua mereka sudah meninggal, dan menitipkan mereka pada sang dewa Normal

"jadi anda Dewa Normal uzumaki Naruto kah?"

Tanya Jeanne dengan nada serius kepada Naruto, sementara itu Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda pernyataan itu memang benar

"baiklah akan aku siapkan barang-barang ku dan adikku lalu pergi bersama mu"

Ujar Jeanne dengan nada serius lalu ia masuk kedalam

Sementara itu ada gadis lain berambut pirang keluar dan melihat Naruto

"anda mencari siapa?"

Tanyanya(penampilan lihat heroine di video MV Ai No Scenario Honey works)

"ah bukan apa-apa"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai lalu terus menunggu kembalinya Jeanne

Masuklah wanita tadi kedalam dan terdengarlah sebuah suara cukup keras dari dalam

"yang benar itu kak?!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Naruto cukup kaget dan agak cemas walau ia terus menunggu sih

"apa benar seperti itu?"

Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam keluar menghampiri Naruto yang kini cukup kaget dengan kedatangan wanita itu

"maksud mu tentang surat itu?"

Tanya Naruto kepada perempuan,sementara itu perempuan itu hanya mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto

"benar"

Ujar Naruto singkat sementara itu wanita tadi hanya menunduk tanda ia tidak percaya dengan kejadian itu

Karena pasalnya ayahnya adalah dewa yang hebat dan merupakan salah satu dari dewa terkuat yang pernah mengalahkan musuh para dewa pada zaman dahulu sehingga ia tidak percaya

Namun melihat dari keadaan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menangis didalam mungkin kejadian itu memang benar terjadi dan dirinya tidak punya hak untuk menyangkal kematian ayahnya

TBC

AN: Hore Author Comeback dengan cerita baru,dikarenakan ada waktu senggang dan juga sudah beberapa remedy Author yang selesai hehehe

Jadi bisa up cepet deh

Untuk kekuatan Naruto akan Author tambahkan lagi,tapi Naruto tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan yang dipakai Tohno Shiki dari tsukihime

Karena mata itu milik Thanatos, dan Thanatos sudah mati duluan jadi tidak bisa

Mungkin ada waktunya Naruto bisa menggunakan mata itu jadi tunggu saja

Oke bye bye

DAI TENSHI RAPHAEL OUT


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto The Heroes Of Another Dimension(Re Make)

Desclaimer:Anime-Anime yang masuk disini bukan punya saya

Warning:OOC,Garing,Gaje,jelek,Update suka telat ato kecepetan

AN: mulai dari chap ini aka nada perubahan alur yang sangat ekstreme dan genrenya juga akan sedikit berubah dari fantasy menjadi science fiction,dan sebagai tambahan alur akan mulai berat jadi tidak disarankan bagi pembaca yang menyukai cerita ringan

Rating: M(Change)

Chapter 5 Starts

Kuoh Gakuen siapa tidak tahu dengan sekolah elit itu, sekolah itu merupakan salah satu sekolah yang terbilang Internasional setara dengan Kibougamine Gakuen, sekolah yang mampu membuat murid-muridnya menjadi sangat baik dalam suatu hal

"baiklah akan kuumumkan hasil test kalian kemarin untuk kelas XII-1"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada berat kepada seluruh siswa disana

"tapi sebelum itu saya mau bertanya apa kalian menerima kunci jawaban dari seseorang?"

Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada mengintimidasi kepada seluruh siswanya

Karena kali ini ulangan mereka rata-rata 75 semua padahal jika mereka dalam kondisi normal hanya aka nada beberapa orang yang mendapat 75

"…"

Keheningan terjadi seketika itu juga karena mereka mau tak mau harus mengakuinya

"haah, kalian semua akan mengikuti ulangan kembali, dan kali ini sebaiknya kalian jujur, aku tidak mau mengajar seorang pencuri"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius sambil mengibaskan kertas ulangan mereka diatas dan melempar kertas itu dengan acak

Lalu kembali mengajar dengan tenang dimana mereka harus mengikuti ujian ulang kembali dikarenakan diketahui mencontek oleh Naruto yang merupakan guru yang tegas bahkan kepada para orang tua murid sekalipun

Dan hari itu berlangsung seperti hari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, hari yang damai dimana tidak ada pertarungan yang harus melibatkan dirinya

********Naruto*************************

Kini Naruto berjalan-jalan di sebuah pertokoan, tinggal besok acara Love Live dan kini grup idol yang dibimbing oleh Naruto sedang berlatih seperti biasa agar mereka dapat tampil dalam Love Live di Tokyo

Karena pertandingannya adalah termasuk dalam Knock Out jadi ,mereka harus bisa bertahan dan menjadi pemenang agar mereka dapat memenuhi tuntutan dari Naruto

Sembari melihat-lihat ia cukup terkejut dengan beberapa alunan music yang cukup indah entah dimainkan oleh siapa

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari arah audio yang diputar oleh seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kuncir tail kanan dengan mata yang berwarna merah juga

Naruto sedikit terpana dengan kecantikan dari wanita itu, namun jika diperhatikan lagi maka gadis itu terlihat masih berusia sekitar 16 tahun

"sadarlah dia itu masih muda"

Ujar Naruto menyadarkan pikirannya dan kembali menatap toko music itu dengan seksama untuk melihat-lihat apakah ada music atau alat music yang cukup bagus untuk dibeli

Namun entah kenapa ia kembali melihat kearah gadis itu, dan ia terkejut karena ia memasuki sebuah gang yang angker bisa dibilang berhantu karena banyak orang tidak mau masuk kesana

Dan setahu Naruto dari Azazel bahwa tempat itu merupakan tempat yang asing bahkan untuk sekelas Azazel mustahil untuk membongkarnya

Namun Naruto tahu bahwa ia bisa, maka ia diam-diam mengikuti gadis yang tadi

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan ketahuan karena ia menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya dengan kekuatan dewa yang ia punya

Kemudian ia melihat gadis itu masuk ke sebuah gedung tua yang tidak terpakai bahkan bangunan itu belum selesai da nada sedikit lubang-lubang diatasnya

Naruto mengintip dari sebuah jendela dan ia melihat sang gadis menghampiri seorang pria berumur 32 tahun dengan rambut silver dan mata hitam

Ia terluka dibagian bahu dan lengannya, Naruto tidak yakin ia mampu berdiri dengan benar

***********************GADIS ITU************************

Gadis itu POV

"ayah aku sudah membawa makanan dengan obat untuk mu"

Ujar ku dengan nada ramah sambil melihat keadaan ayah ku yang tidak berdaya, dan sudah terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya

"ah putriku terima kasih, ku kira kau akan menelantarkan aku disini"

Ujar ayah dengan nada sedikit bergurau kepada ku dengan senyumnya yang tulus itu

"mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu ayah, kau tahu kan penyebab ayah seperti ini adalah aku"

Ya benar, bila saja ayah tidak menyelamatkan ku saat itu mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini

"kan wajar jika ayah melindungi putrinya bodoh"

Ujar ayah dengan nada lucu, dan lirih suaranya juga memelan, aku bisa mengetahui ayah masih berjuang dari luka yang dideritanya itu

"ya aku memang putri yang bodoh"

Ujar ku sambil menangis, aku menangis karena aku bodoh, aku tidak bisa melindungi diri ku sendiri saat itu sehingga ayah harus jadi seperti ini

Bahkan ibu pun meninggal saat melindungi ku juga

"ternyata kau ada disini _Faker_ "

Ujar suara yang selalu ku kenal, benar dia adalah raja tertua dari dynasty Uruk sekaligu orang yang memiliki 2/3 darah dewa dalam tubuhnya

Dan orang yang mengclaim dirinya adalah raja di bumi dan surga

Dia adalah Raja para pahlawan Gilgamesh

"mau apa kau kesini?"

Tanya ku dengan nada tinggi kepadanya, perlu diketahui ayah terluka gara-gara orang itu

Dasar kepala emas

" tentu saja aku mau membunuh kalian, entah kenapa aku harus mematuhi perintah dewa Gaia kalau tidak aku akan seperti ayah mu yang dibuang dari tahta pahlawan"

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan penuh kesombongan kepada ku dan ayah ku

Memangnya dia itu dewa? Bahkan dewa pun tidak berhak mengatur kehidupan ku dan ayah

"ternyata kau masih mentaati perintah dewa itu yah _Eiyuu Ou_ "

Ujar ayah sambil mencoba bangun dari posisi duduknya itu

"ayah"

Panggil ku kepada ayah, karena aku takut bila ayah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak

"oh anjing kampung penuh luka seperti mu yakin mau mencoba melawan ku?"

Tanya Gilgamesh dengan nada penuh kesombongan kepada ayah

"Tch"

Aku hanya bisa mendecih kesal, kenapa aku tidak kuat seperti ayah?

Jika aku lemah siapa yang akan melindungi ayah?

Aku ingin bisa melindungi ayah

Aku hanya bisa berharap ayah tidak apa-apa

"baiklah kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya melawan ku maka aku sebagai Raja akan mengabulkannya sebagai bentuk permintaan terakhir mu"

Ujar Gilgamesh sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kami

"ho aku tidak yakin"

Ujar ayah kepada Gilgamesh itu, sementara Gilgamesh hanya tertawa melihat ayah

" _ **Gate Of Babylon**_ "

Ujar Gilgamesh sambil mengeluarkan jutaan Noble Phantasm/Harta mulia dari tempat penyimpanannya

" _ **Trace On**_ "

Ayah juga mengeluarkan pedang yang tidak kalah banyak dari pada Gilgamesh

"mundurlah"

Ujar ayah kepada ku, aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa kata ayah karena dalam keadaan seperti ini aku membangkang maka nyawa kami adalah taruhannya

Meski begitu sekarang pun nyawa kami sedang di pertaruhkan disini

*trang trang trang*

Suara dentingan pedang berbunyi antara pedang milik ayah dan Harta Mulia milik Gilgamesh

"memang benar kau sudah pernah mengalahkan ku tapi kali ini jangan harap keajaiban kembali kepada mu _Faker_ "

Ujar Gilgamesh kepada ayah sementara ayah hanya tersenyum melihatnya

Ditengah benturan pedang-pedang ini sungguh mereka adalah orang yang sudah pernah naik kedalam tahta para pahlawan

"jika hal itu pernah terjadi maka itu akan terjadi untuk kedua dan ketiga kalinya"

Ujar ayah dengan nada penuh keyakinan kepada Gilgamesh sementara itu Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum congkak

"tidak mungkin, karena mana milik mu sudah tidak cukup untuk membentuk Reality Marble lagi"

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada congkak membuat ku sedikit terintimidasi

"Baiklah kali ini akan kuselesaikan"

Ujar Gilgamesh sementara ayah kelihatan masih fokus dengan benturan antar pedang yang ia dan Gilgamesh ciptakan

"bangkitlah _**Ea**_ "

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan penuh konsentrasi saat memanggil senjata andalannya yaitu _**Ea**_

*********************NARUTO*******************************

Normal POv

Naruto yang sembari mengintip dari depan cukup kaget melihat seorang pria berambut pirang emas itu bisa memanggil _**Ea**_ salah satu senjata yang ia gunakan saat menghancurkan Underworld milik Hades

"selesailah _**Enuma Elish**_ "

Dengan cepat pria pirang itu menembakkan senjata Anti Area itu kepada pria silver yang terluka tadi

" _Iam The Bone Of My Sword,_ _ **RhoAias**_ "

Dengan kekuatannya pria silver itu membuat sebuah barrier merah yang cukup besar dan terlihat kurang kuat untuk menahan serangan sebesar Enuma Elish

*Blarrr*

Terjadilah tabrakan antara perisai itu dengan Enuma Elish,bisa terlihat bahwa Enuma Elish lebih unggul dalam hal ini karena ia bisa sedikit membuat si pria silver itu mundur

SFX: EMIYA EXTENDED(RECOMMENDED)

" _Iam The Bone Of My Sword_ "

Si pria silver kembali mengulangi mantra miliknya membuat Naruto sedikit heran dengan hal itu

" _Steel Is My Body And Fire Is My Blood_ "

*krak*

Perisai yang dibuat pria Silver itu sudah mulai retak dan akan hancur

'aku harus bisa menjadikan Reality marble ini jika tidak maka berakhir lah sudah'

Batin pria itu menatap Gilgamesh dengan tatapan tajam

" _I Have Created Over A Thousand Blades_ "

*krak*

Perisai itu sudah hampir rusak karena serangan Enuma Elish, sementara wanita yang tadi Naruto pandangi kini sudah menatap pria silver itu dengan tatapan yakin bahwa pria silver yang melindunginya pasti memenangkan pertarungan itu

" _Unknown To Death_ "

Sang pria Silver hanya tersenyum meski ia tidak yakin bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini

" _Nor Known To Live_ '

Meski begitu ia akan terus berusaha meski pada akhirnnya ia akan kalah

" _Have Withstood Pain to Create Many weapons"_

"hahaha kau sudah tidak mungkin menggunakan Reality Marble milik mu hahaha"

Ujar Gilgames dengan penuh keyakinan kepada pria silver itu

" _Yet Those Hands Will Never Hold Anything_ "

"ayah"

Si wanita itu hanya bisa menatap pria silver itu dengan wajah sedikit sendu karena ia tahu meski ayahnya bisa membuat reality marble maka hasilnya akan sama yaitu kekalahan

" _So, as I Pray, Unlimited Blade_ Argh"

Sebelum menyelesaikan mantranya si pria silver merasa kesakitan

Benar apa yang dibilang pria pirang emas itu bahwa ia tidak bisa menggunakan Reality Marblenya

*krak*

Perisai itu tinggal menunggu waktu untuk hancur karena kekuatan dari pria pirang itu sangat kuat

" _ **Noble Phantasm Rho Aias**_ "

Melihat akan terjadi hal buruk Naruto langsung masuk kedalam mode dewanya dan membuat sebuah perisai yang sama persis tapi lebih besar mengcover perisai dari pria Silver itu

"huh?"

Pria Silver itu cukup terkejut dengan kejadian ini karena ia tidak tahu bahwa akan di tolong oleh orang yang belum ia kenal

*Swiiing*

Sebuah bunyi decitan muncul setelah berakhirnya Enuma Elish dari Gilgamesh sementara itu Naruto yang membuat bunyi decitan itu hanya melihatnya santai

" _ **Unlimited Blade Works"**_

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah Reality Marble, karena dalam penciptaan Noble Phantasm yang ia miliki kemampuan itu tercatat sebagai salah satu Realitas Marmer terkuat selain Ionion Hetaroi

Sebuah Realitas Marmer tercipta akibat perbuatan Naruto sekali lagi mengagetkan Pria Silver itu, wanita yang tadi ia lihat dan pria emas itu

"ho ternyata ada orang dengan kekuatan yang sama? Dasar _Faker_ "

Ujar Gilgamesh yang kita kenal sebagai pria emas itu dengan nada kesal kepada Naruto

" _Faker?"_

Naruto cukup tersinggung dengan ucapannya karena yang menciptakan tehnik ini bukanlah Gilgamesh melainkan adalah dewa penciptaan yang Naruto tidak ketahui itu siapa

"hehe baiklah kalau begitu kau cari mati dengan ku, bangkitlah _**Ea**_ "

Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu kartu truf miliknya sehingga mengagetkan pria emas itu dan pria silver itu

"Tch hanya raja sejatilah dan dewa yang boleh menggunakan senjata itu"

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada tinggi ditambah marah

Ya kini ia sangat marah karena ada orang yang mampu menggunakan senjata itu selain dirinya

"hahaha memang akulah _God Of Normal_ "

Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit sombong kepada Gilgamesh guna membuat Gilgamesh gentar

"waw Overpower sekali"

Ujar Pria Silver dan wanita berambut merah tadi dengan wajah Sweetdrop

"Ugh memalukan"

Batin Naruto melihat tingkahnya seperti orang yang terkena Chuunibyou saja

"kau akan kubunuh _**Enuma Elish**_ "

Ujar Gilgamesh sambil menebaskan Enuma Elish kearah Naruto guna menghancurkan Realitas Marmer milik Naruto

" _ **Normally Activity**_ "

Dengan cepat Medan yang dibuat Naruto bertentangan dengan Realitas Marmer milik Naruto dan Enuma Elish dari Gilgamesh sehingga medan itu meniadakan realitas marmer dan Enuma Elish itu

"A.."

Semua orang yang berada disitu sungguh takjub dengan kekuatan penuh dari seorang guru yang bernama Naruto

"baiklah sekarang pulanglah pria emas"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Gilgamesh sementara itu Gilgamesh hanya mendecih kesal karena ia harus mundur untuk dapat bertahan dari sang dewa Normal itu

Setelah kepergian Gilgamesh Naruto menatap kearah kedua orang itu yang tadi di tolongnya

"kalian lebih baik kerumah ku untuk mengobati luka mu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria silver itu

Sementara pria silver itu hanya tersenyum melihat pria didepannya

"Emiya Shirou"

Ujar pria silver itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menjabat tangan Naruto

Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum ambisius

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat senang karena ia bisa menyelamatkan orang lain lagi

"Aku Emiya Gudako"

Ujar gadis berambut merah itu dengan nada ramah kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Gudako

Dan Gudako pun tersenyum senang kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum santai

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju mansion Naruto yang berada cukup jauh dari bangunan tua itu

*****************************Gate Of Steins***************

Sementara di mansion terlihatlah Arthuria baru selesai membasuh diri dan tubuhnya masih berbalutkan handuk, dan hendak kekamarnya untuk memakai pakaiannya

"oh kau sudah? Sekarang giliran ku mandi yah"

Ujar Arcuide dengan nada riang,sementara Arthuria hanya mengangguk tanda ia setuju

Lalu Arcuide berlalu dan segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandi sorenya

Setelah memakai pakaiannya Arthuria keluar dan melihat gadis yang diselamatkan Naruto berjalan keluar dengan wajah heran

"hmm kau sudah sadar rupanya"

Ujar Arthuria dengan nada heran kepada gadis itu,sementara gadis itu hanya menatap heran Arthuria

"siapa kau?"

Tanya gadis itu dengan nada heran kepada Arthuria,sementara Arthuria hanya tersenyum santai

"bukankah tidak sopan bila kau menanyakan nama orang sementara dirimu sendiri belum mengenalkan diri"

Ujar Arthuria dengan nada santai kepada gadis itu,sementara gadis itu hanya mengangguk

"nama ku Aoko,Aozaki Aoko"

Ujar Gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan tanda ia ingin berkenalan dengan Arthuria,sementara itu Arthuria hanya tersenyum

"Arthuria pendragon"

Ujar Arthuria sambil menjabat tangan Aoko dengan santai disertai senyuman dari charisma rank B miliknya

"ja-jangan-jangan kau adalah _Kishi Ou_?"

Tanya Aoko dengan nada kaget kepada Arthuria,sementara itu Arthuria hanya menatap Aoko santai

"ya itu memang benar,tapi sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pelayan"

Ujar Arthuria dengan nada santai kepada Aoko,dan Aoko masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang ada saat ini

*Blarrr*

Sebuah ledakan besar terlihat dihalaman belakang mansion,dengan cepat Arthuria,Raynare,dan Arcuide yang sudah berpakaian pergi kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan

Sesampainya dihalaman belakang terlihatlah seorang pria berkemeja putih yang ditutupi oleh dasi dan jas yang berwarna hitam dengan celana kain yang senada dengan jasnya

Dengan mata merah darah dan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan(lihat Hajime Hinata didalam Ova dari Nagito Komaeda)

"siapa kau?"

Tanya Arthuria dengan nada serius kepada pria itu, karena pasalnya ia kelihatan mempunyai kekuatan yang besar

"aku adalah pembawa keputus-asaan"

Ujarnya dengan nada serius lalu dengan cepat ia melesat kearah Arthuria dan memukul perutnya dengan sangat keras sehingga Arthuria yang belum sadar akan terjadi hal seperti itu dengan cepat terlempar dan menabrak dinding mansion

*Brak*

"Arg"

Arthuria hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menahan sakit yang bersarang diperutnya

"Tch apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Arcuide dengan nada serius kepada pria itu sementara itu pria itu hanya menatap arcuide tenang

*brak*

Dengan cepat pria itu mencoba memukul Arcuide,namun masih bisa ditangkis oleh Arcuide meskipun ia tetap terlempar beberapa meter sampai menabrak dinding

*brak*

"ugh"

Arcuide tidak habis pikir leluhur sepertinya dan raja para ksatria bisa dipukul dengan mudah oleh pria itu

"tch rasakan ini"

Raynare dengan cepat melemparkan sebuah Light spear kearah pria itu,sementara itu pria itu dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong

"tangan kosong?"

Batin Raynare kaget melihat Light Spearnya ditangkis dengan mudah

Tak lama pria itu langsung memukul lagi sehingga Raynare yang tidak siap dengan cepatnya terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding lagi(Woah dindingnya kekar)

"Heyaaa"

Dengan cepat Arthuria yang sudah bangun mencoba menebaskan kembali Excalibur kearah pria itu dan sekali lagi pria itu menangkap pedang Arthuria,sementara itu pria itu dengan cepat membanting Arthuria ke tanah dengan keras

*brak brug*

Setelah dibanting Arthuria di tendang dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar pada bagian bahu dari Arthuria

"argh"

Arthuria mengerang sakit karena tendangan yang cukup menyakitkan itu

"tch"

Dengan cepat Arcuide segera mencoba memukul pria itu bahkan mencabiknya,tapi pria itu dengan mudah menangkap tangan Arcuide dan memutuskan tangan Arcuide lalu melempar Arcuide jauh

"Arghhhh"

Akibat tangannya yang putus Arcuide mengerang kesakitan,rasa kesakitan akibat tangannya yang diputuskan secara paksa dari tubuhnya

"Arcuide.. Matilah kau"

Dengan emosi yang meninggi Raynare menembakkan ratusan dari Light Spear kearah pria itu,tapi dengan cepat pria itu menghindari semua serangan dari Raynare

*sreet*

Dengan cepat pria itu berpindah kebelakang Raynare dan memukul Raynare tepat di jantung

"Aghahk"

Raynare memuntahkan darah akibat pukulan itu,tapi tidak berhenti sampai disitu,pria itu dengan cepat menambah kekuatannya lagi hingga tangannya sampai mencengkram jantung Raynare lalu ia melemparkan Raynare jauh hingga jantungnya terlepas dari tubuhnya

"Raynare!"

Teriak Arthuria kepada nama temann ya itu akibat pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan itu karena dengan pukulan itu Raynare langsung tewas seketika

"mati kau keparat!"

SFX:Blue Bird(recommended)

Emosi yang tidak bisa ditahan Arthuria dengan cepat melesat kearah pria itu yang baru saja melepaskan jantung Raynare dengan cara kasar

*Brak*

Arthuria mencoba menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat,tapi tetap saja bisa ditahan,walau ia sampai membuat retakan ditanah

"Ho kurasa kau sudah mulai serius"

Ujar pria itu dengan dengan senyuman yang cukup pshyco sementara Arthuria menanggapinya dengan wajah sangat marah

" _Kaze Yo Maiagare_ _ **Excalibur**_ "

Ujar Arthuria sambil mengayunkan Noble Phantasm miliknya dengan cepat kearah pria itu,sementara itu pria itu kembali menahan Noble Phantasm milik Arthuria dengan satu tangan

Bahkan ia hanya mengebaskan tangannya sehingga Arthuria hanya membulatkan matanya melihat Noble Phantasm miliknya serangan terkuat miliknya tak bisa berkutik melawan pria yang berada di depannya itu

"hmm Cuma segini kah?,lebih baik aku melawan dewa Normal saja"

Ujar pria itu sambil melesat dan memukul perutnya hingga berlubang,sementara itu Arthuria hanya menatap kosong kedepan dan taka da tanda kehidupan walau ia tidak bisa mati karena Naruto belum mati,tapi tetap saja ia juga memutuhkan waktu untuk beregenerasi untuk ukuran perut yang berlubang

"Arthuria? Raynare? Mereka berdua kalah dengan mudah dari pria itu? Siapa pria itu kenapa dia kuat sekali?"

Batin Arcuide sedikit ketakutan melihat pria yang begitu kuat itu

"sekarang waktunya kematian menjemput mu"

Ujar Pria itu dengan nada pshyco sambil memainkan pisau yang entah darimana dia dapatkan

"kurasa sudah waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kah?"

Batin Arcuide sambil mengobarkan kembali kekuatan penuhnya,pria itu melihatnya dan tersenyum layaknya pshcopat

"ahahaha kau akan kubunuh"

Ujar pria itu lalu dengan cepat terjadilah jual beli pukulan yang dahsyat tapi tidak cukup dahsyat untuk menghancurkan mansion yang dipunyai Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu,kau akan mati sekarang"

Dengan cepat Pria itu menghantam Arcuide dibagian jantungnya kembali sama seperti Raynare sehingga jantung milik Arcuide hancur

"mereka bisa cukup merepotkan bila bersama dewa normal itu,lebih baik aku putuskan saja ikatannya"

Ujar Pria itu sambil mengambil sebuah pisau yang aneh yang bernama Rule Breaker kepada Arthuria dan Arcuide sehingga mereka tewas akibat tusukan Rule Breaker yang memutuskan ikatan mereka dengan Naruto

"itu Rule Breaker bukan?"

Tanya Aoko kepada pria itu yang baru saja selesai dengan pertarungan melawan tiga orang anggota Naruto

"hoo,kau bukan anggota Naruto sekarang pergilah dari sini,aku diminta oleh dewa keputus-asaan agar tidak melenyapkan orang yang diluar lingkup dari Dewa Normal"

Ujar Pria itu dengan nada santai kepada Aoko,sementara itu Aoko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan santai

"ini salah satu bagian rencana organisasi yang didirikan Junko yang bernama SERN kah?"

Tanya Aoko dengan nada santai kepada pria itu,sementara itu pria itu hanya menatapnya santai

"ya untuk menciptakan Dystopia,diperlukan ilmu pengetahuan dan sihir,dan kematian seluruh mahluk supranatural"

Ujar pria itu sambil memutilasi mayat dari ketiga orang yang sudah ia bunuh

"hmm kurasa aku tidak ikutan,dan lagi kalian sebentar lagi akan menguasai waktu bukan, jadi kurasa akan sulit bagi manusia untuk lepas dari Dystopia"

Ujar Aoko lagi dengan nada santai kepada pria itu,sementara itu pria itu hanya menatap Aoko dengan tatapan santai

"sepertinya aku mengenal mu"

Ujar pria itu dengan nada santai kepada Aoko,sementara Aoko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh

"hmm kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya sekarang,yang pasti akan ada kesulitan yang besar saat mencoba mengendalikan waktu"

Ujar Aoko,lalu Aoko berlalu dari situ dan menghilang ditelan waktu

"wanita itu siapa?"

Batin pria itu menatap dengan wajah serius ditambah heran kenapa dia bisa mengetahui bahwa organisasi SERN didirikan oleh Enoshima Junko

Berarti dia bukan orang sembarangan

"Kurasa mereka yang lain sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya,tinggal menunggu waktu"

Ujar pria itu lalu tersenyum puas

"Dystopia akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat"

TBC

AN:sujud ampun,maap gak update-update, ini karena Author banyak kegiatan di duta sehingga Author tidak ada waktu buat update,maap ya

OKE DAI TENSHI RAPHAEL MENGUCAPKAN

SELAMAT HARI NATAL 25 DECEMBER 2017

DAN

TAHUN BARU 2018


End file.
